


Patrząc pod światło

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: miłość w czasach zarazy, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Dwa lata temu popełniłam miniaturkę o Zygfrydzie i sławetnej popijawie u Shani (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545196). Jakiś czas później przyszła mi do głowy kontynuacja, potem cykl, a potem z różnych powodów zamysł diabli wzięli.Ostatnio mi go oddali. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Shani przywykła do kwarantanny i związanych z nią obostrzeń tak dalece, że przestała je zauważać. O istnieniu innych dzielnic niż Klasztorna właściwie już zapomniała, odruchowo kupowała alkohol spod lady, odruchowo okadzała mieszkanie i ubrania, odruchowo badała węzły chłonne, nie zwracała uwagi na warty pod szpitalem. Zakonnicy zresztą niespecjalnie rzucali się w oczy, ot, stali na posterunkach, dalej niż do sieni wchodzić nie mogli. Czasem któryś ukłonił się zdawkowo, Shani odkłaniała się nieuważnie. Na grzeczności i pogaduszki, nawet na zapamiętywanie twarzy, zwykle brakowało czasu  
Dlatego trochę się zdziwiła, gdy pewnego popołudnia jeden z zakonników na jej widok pochylił się w dwornym ukłonie, i to jeszcze zanim zdążyła podejść do bramy.  
– Znów się spotykamy, pani – powiedział. – Niechaj bogowie zachowają was od złego.  
A Shani popatrzyła mu w twarz – chudą, o nieproporcjonalnie małych ustach i ogromnym nosie – i zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej, uświadomiwszy sobie, że zaledwie przedwczoraj uznała Zygfryda z Denesle za przystojnego. Czego to może dokonać alkohol i korzystne oświetlenie.  
– I was też, panie – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, bezwiednie przejmując tę dworną manierę.  
Może i brzmiało zabawnie, ale było przecież miłe.

*

Prawdę mówiąc, nie cała załoga szpitala cierpiała na deficyt czasu na pogaduszki. Może nawet cierpiała mniejszość. Albo w ogóle tylko jedna medyczka; ponieważ, jak zauważyła, sień ostatnimi czasy zaczęła robić za miejsce flirtów. Całkiem dobre miejsce, chłodne, o grubych murach wytłumiających dźwięki, wreszcie na tyle ciemne, że po wejściu z zewnątrz – szczególnie w słoneczny dzień – wzrok przypadkowych świadków długo przyzwyczajał się do półmroku, w sam czas, by zdążyć się wymknąć.  
– Jestem mnichem, przeto nie godzi mi się podnosić oczu na niewiasty – perorował męski głos. – Ale chusta świątobliwej dziewicy to już prawie relikwia...  
Shani nie znała zakonników osobiście, ale po charakterystycznym grasejowaniu domyśliła się Renauda Bellegarde, braciszka z Toussaint. Akurat jego imię często-gęsto wracało w rozmowach sanitariuszek: jaki ma głos aksamitny, jakie białe róże przyniósł do kaplicy, jak dobre (czy piękne?) słowo potrafi dla każdego znaleźć, jaki jest wreszcie śliczny, pomimo że rudy.  
– Naśmiewacie się ze mnie, panie – skarciła go czule Marcja, nowicjuszka z chramu Melitele. – Proszę was, oddajcie.  
– Dobrze, ale przedtem dajcie mi rączkę. Pomodlimy się razem...  
Shani, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przerwać tę sielankę.  
– Przykro mi, dalej nie wolno wchodzić – powiedziała, zaglądając do sieni i zagradzając zakonnikowi wejście.  
Cofnęła się zaraz, by tamci mogli spokojnie się umówić. Nie miała Marcji za złe, Bellegardowi też nie, przynajmniej dopóki nie naruszali zasad szpitala ani nie odrywali się na zbyt długo od obowiązków. Każdy potrzebował czasem przerwy.  
– Modlitwy, hm? – zagadnęła niewinnie, szykując bandaże do prania, czerwone od krwi i żółte od ropy.  
Sanitariuszka nalała do balii wrzątku, dorzuciła ług.  
– Modlitwy – przytaknęła, łapiąc za kijanki. – Shani, ja traktuję moje śluby serio. Nie pozwolę Renaudowi na nic, choćby nie wiem jaki był słodki.  
– Aaa, czyli rączki też mu nie podasz?  
Marcja zastanowiła się przez chwilę dość długą, by woda zdążyła zmętnieć i poróżowieć.  
– Rączkę... może mu podam – zgodziła się wreszcie. – I może nawet dam mu tę chusteczkę. Ale nic więcej. Rozumiesz, ja go naprawdę rozumiem, czasem tak się zatęskni, że człowiek chciałby... chociaż troszeczkę... tak sobie pomarzyć i poudawać. Rozumiesz.  
Shani zaśmiała się pod nosem.  
– Rozumiem, rozumiem – zapewniła.

*

Z praniem zawsze była robota, w czasie zarazy nawet większa: bandaże należało gotować nie jeden, a najmniej trzy razy. Potem kolejne trzy razy wypłukać, wrzątkiem, spirytusem, wrzątkiem. Aż głupio przyznawać, ale Shani od tłuczenia kijankami zaczynały już mdleć ręce, i w ogóle miała wrażenie, że jest po tym praniu daleko bardziej zziajana niż krzepka koleżanka. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Ostatecznie oddelegowano ją z powodu nagłego wypadku (jedna z sióstr dostała takich duszności, że trzeba ją było wyprowadzić na zewnątrz).  
– Ja wyżmę – zaofiarowała się Marcja. – Ty rozwiesisz, dobrze?  
Shani przyjęła propozycję z wdzięcznością. Poza tym przysięgła sobie już nigdy nie narzekać na harówkę przy pacjentach. Po chwili, nadal spocona jak mysz w połogu, wnosiła już do chłodnej sieni kosz mokrych bandaży. Powinny wyschnąć do południa, pomyślała, taki upał… I jaki hałas tam na posterunku.  
– … że to po prostu grzech!  
– Drogi mój młokosie, czy byłbyś łaskaw zająć się dla odmiany własnym sumieniem?  
Zygfryd najwyraźniej nie był łaskaw. Renaud, dowiedziała się Shani, chyba zapomniał już, co to cześć i cnota, i mu się szpital omylił z burdelem, i…I uprzejmie przytrzymał jej drzwi.  
Zygfryd umilkł natychmiast, ukłonił się.  
– Wybacz mi, pani. Czy pozwolisz…  
– Poradzę sobie – uprzedziła Shani, przytrzymując kosz. – Sama – dodała, przechwytując porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Renauda.  
Wchodząc do przyszpitalnego ogrodu, obejrzała się ukradkiem. Sprzeczka trwała w najlepsze, tyle tylko, że po cichu. Zygfryd z każdym słowem wydawał się bardziej najeżony, jego brat w wierze – coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Proszę, pomyślała z rozbawieniem Shani, jakie miałam szczęście, że i mnie się nie dostało. I jakie to groźne z tymi brwiami! Jakie chmurne! Aż się wierzyć nie chce, że świątobliwy mnich w ogóle zna miłosne ballady.

*

– O, nie.  
– Zygfrydzie.  
– Raczysz żartować.  
– Bynajmniej.  
– Nie ma mowy.  
Renaud westchnął ze smutkiem, wzrokiem poszukał u niebios zmiłowania. Ale niebiosa prażyły w nich dalej, rozżarzone do białości.  
– I na to mi się zdało puszczanie cię na hulankę, wystawanie nocą, w deszcz, na twoim posterunku...  
Zygfryd żachnął się wyraźnie.  
– Sądziłem, że jesteś bezinteresowny – zauważył z urazą.  
– Chciałem być – oznajmił Renaud. – I liczyłem na wzajemną bezinteresowność, ale cóż, wy tutaj macie serca kupców, chcąc nie chcąc muszę się powoływać...  
– A czy przeszło ci przez myśl, że i moje sumienie na tym cierpi? Czy ja ci wyglądam na rajfura? A jeśli cała rzecz się wyda...  
– Nie wyda się – przerwał Renaud – bo i nie ma nic do wydania. Listy będziemy pisać. Prawić sobie grzeczności, rozmawiać o pokrewieństwie dusz i żałować słodko, żeśmy się wcześniej nie poznali. Ty zaś zaniesiesz pierwszą wiadomość i nic ponadto, bo, wystaw sobie tylko, ja też nie ślubowałem dla krotochwili.  
– Wobec tego czemu sam jej nie przekażesz?  
– Przekażę, jeśli otrzymam od niej lube pozwolenie.  
Zygfryd spojrzał na niego jak na dwugłowe cielę.  
– Nic z tego nie rozumiem – stwierdził. – Skoro nic nie zamierzasz... po co właściwie?  
Tymczasem Renaud Bellegarde, jako żywo, po raz pierwszy od złożenia ślubów naprawdę zatęsknił za winnicami Sancerre, białymi wieżami Berenger, za całym słodkim, złotym, rozśpiewanym Toussaint.  
– Ech, Nordling jesteś – skrzywił się. – Otóż dla nas przestawać z kobietą i nie prawić jej komplementów to jak pić wino z gąsiora, gdy na stole są puchary. Niby się da, ale to przecież po chamsku.

*

Za szpitalem był ogród. No dobrze, teraz był przede wszystkim dół do palenia ofiar zarazy, ale w kącie, gdzie najmniej dolatywał zapach, uchowały się rabatki z ziołami, ginatia, werbena, jaskółcze ziele. Sznury z praniem. Ławeczka dla odpoczynku. Oraz kilka jabłoni, przycupniętych między ławeczką a murem, obwieszonych teraz zielonkawymi papierówkami. Teoretycznie nieodkażonych jabłek nie należało jeść, podobnie jak używać szpitalnego spirytusu do własnych celów… ale też każdy, nawet szpitalny personel, potrzebował jakiejś szczeliny w regulaminie. Dla jednych te szczeliny przebiegały przez ciemne kąty sieni, dla innych przez gorzkawo-kwaśną skórkę papierówki, przetartej nasączoną chusteczką.  
Shani zwykle wybierała się po jabłko pod wieczór, w drodze do domu. No dobrze, po dwa jabłka. Fizjologia rządzi się swoimi prawami, nic tak nie zaostrza apetytu jak stały kontakt ze śmiercią. Poza tym po prostu lubiła jeść w marszu, pogryzać sobie coś do taktu, w zimie orzechy, na wiosnę rzodkiewkę. Może dzisiaj sobie na chwilę usiądzie. Słońce stało jeszcze wysoko, złociło wierzchołki drzew. Papierówki w cieniu wydawały się bardziej zielone, w słońcu żółte jak pszczeli wosk. Jeszcze mało ich spadło, pachniało bardziej świeżością niż zgnilizną.  
Jak się okazało, miały też kolejnego amatora: pod jabłoniami czaił się Zygfryd. Na widok Shani cofnął się gwałtownie – odskoczył niemal – i pokraśniał niczym to jabłko na jesieni. Biedaczysko, pewnie według zakonnej reguły popełniał właśnie jakiś grzech.  
Medyczka pomachała mu wesoło.  
– Dla mnie też możesz strząsnąć! – zawołała.  
Właściwie spodziewała się ukłonu.  
– Jestem na twe rozkazy, pani – oznajmił Zygfryd tak żarliwie, że nie sposób był ocenić, mówi poważnie czy żartuje.  
Grunt, że narwał jabłek: najpierw dla niej, potem dla siebie. Shani podziękowała dwornym dygnięciem.  
– Przetrzyj je tym – poleciła, podając mu w dwóch palcach nasączoną chusteczkę.  
– Spirytus? – domyślił się Zygfryd.  
– Jako antyseptyk, nie przyprawa.  
Skosztowali. Sok spłynął obojgu po palcach, a że mieli tylko jedną chusteczkę, diabli wzięli zabawę w dworność, ktoś musiał się po prostu oblizać. Wyszło, że Zygfryd.  
– No cóż, nie psuje smaku – ocenił, unosząc dłoń do ust. – O ile wiem, w naszej infirmerii odkaża się nawet podłogę.  
Shani zatrzymała dla siebie uwagę, że ich najwyraźniej stać.  
– Rozsądnie – pochwaliła zamiast tego. – Kto u was zawiaduje infirmerią?  
– Brat Jakub. To znaczy, Jakub z Malleore.  
Znała to nazwisko, zwykle poprzedzone tytułem „tego łysego chuja”. Ech, zaraza, czyli nici z przysługi… nie, żeby Shani jakoś bardzo liczyła na wpływy szeregowego braciszka.  
Braciszek najwyraźniej pomyślał o tym samym, bo pospieszył z zapewnieniem, że jeśli chodzi o przyjmowanie do szpitala kurtyzan, to sam Wielki Mistrz to pochwala i nakazał bratu Jakubowi poważne przemyślenie swoich słów.  
– A wiedz, pani – dokończył Zygfryd – że w klasztorze poważnych przemyśleń dokonuje się w celi. Poza tym właśnie Zakon ufundował szpitalną kaplicę.  
Shani machnęła tylko ręką.  
– Zygfryd, ale ty mi się nie tłumacz. Przecież nie mówię, że wszyscy jesteście łysymi…  
– Wszyscy musimy się wstydzić za grzechy współbraci – wpadł jej w słowo. – Ale nie godzi nam się słuchać, gdy ktoś ich lży. Racz mi wybaczyć, pani.  
Zaśmiała się mimowolnie.  
– Macie bardzo długie uszy na tym posterunku!  
– Raczej długie języki w dormitoriach – poprawił Zygfryd.  
Jak się rzekło, nie był przystojny; ale kiedy uśmiechał się półgębkiem, wyglądał całkiem dorzecznie. Zresztą ludzie z poczuciem humoru zwykle wyglądają przyjemniej. Półcień pewnie też swoje robił… i było mu coraz bliżej cienia.  
– Muszę już iść – oznajmiła Shani, rzucając okiem na słońce.  
Zygfryd stropił się nagle.  
– I ja także. Hm… czy… nie widziałaś może panny Marcji, pani? To nowicjuszka, dość… wysoka.  
Oraz zbudowana więcej niż porządnie. No, no, pomyślała z rozbawieniem Shani, tylko pozazdrościć.  
– Ostatnio widziałam ją w kaplicy – poinformowała. – A swoją drogą, mógłbyś mówić mi „ty”. Shani. Pamiętasz, piliśmy razem.  
Zygfryd ukłonił się i zapewnił, że pamięta. Może pewnego dnia, kiedy będzie tego godny, zwróci się do niej po imieniu.  
– Jeśli uda mi się – powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy – uratować tyle samo żyć co tobie, pani.  
– Jak na razie zabierasz się za to od złej strony – mruknęła Shani, trochę już zakłopotana tymi hołdami. – Na początek mógłbyś przestać zabijać. Hej, co tobie?  
Oczywiście, nie raz i nie dwa obserwowała, jak ludzie bledną – ale tak prędkiego odpłynięcia krwi z twarzy nie widziała chyba od czasów Brenny. Zygfryd w jedno mgnienie zrobił się biały jak gips, a może tak się tylko wydawało przez kontrast, dopiero co się rumienił.  
– Słabo ci?  
Ukłonił się, znowu.  
– Wybacz mi, pani – wyjąkał. – Ja… nie będę już marnotrawił twojego czasu.  
– Ale co…  
Oddalił się niemal biegiem. Shani patrzyła za nim przez chwilę, międląc w dłoni chustkę i próbując zrozumieć, co zaszło.  
No cóż, Zygfryd najwidoczniej nie słabował. W każdym razie nie fizycznie. Jak to mawiała matka Ilona? Że u mężczyzny najwrażliwszym organem nie są wcale jądra, a uszy? Płatuszki różane, przypomniała sobie Shani, krzywego słowa nie zniosą. No nic. Podniosła z trawy jeszcze jedną papierówkę. Trzeba wracać do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent Meis nie miał zwyczaju kłaniać się czy choćby wstawać zza stołu na powitanie osób wyższych urodzeniem, Zygfryd natomiast nie zwykł przywiązywać do tego wagi. Aż do tej pory, w każdym razie. Dzisiaj przeszło mu przez myśl, że może źle czyni, pobłażając.   
Poza tym odnosił wrażenie, że na komendzie, umieszczonej w piwnicy, panuje skwar podobny temu na zewnątrz, pełza więcej robactwa niż zazwyczaj, a kapitan straży przygląda się tak bezczelnie, że nawet w półmroku można rozeznać.  
– Przyszedłeś kogoś zadenuncjować? – zapytał Vincent.  
Zygfryd osłupiał. Na krótko.  
– Co u diabła… – zaczął, ale wnet wspomniał na obowiązki rycerza, Zakon, godność i spróbował się opamiętać. – Pohamujże język, Vincent! Za mniejszą obelgę mógłbym wyzwać cię na plac.  
Nim domówił, zdał sobie sprawę, że bredzi. Kogo, u licha, chciał wyzywać?  
– Nie, nie mógłbyś – odparował Vincent. – Bo ja jestem bękart z rynsztoka, zdolności honorowej nie mający. Tak, że możesz albo kazać mnie wychłostać, albo mi naskoczyć.   
– Obyś w złą godzinę nie powiedział.  
– Obyś miał miłych współwięźniów, gdy cię przymknę za robienie burdy na posterunku. –Meis, ku coraz głębszej Zygfryda irytacji, wydawał się raczej znudzony niż przejęty. Oparł łokcie o stół. – No dobra, pożartowaliśmy sobie, teraz mów, o co chodzi.   
– O to, o co zazwyczaj – sarknął Zygfryd. – Potwory. Co ci, zaraza, strzeliło do głowy z tą denuncjacją!?   
– Coś taki delikatny? Wyglądałeś, jakby ktoś cię porządnie wkurwił. Gdybyś chciał spuścić wpierdol, nie szedłbyś do mnie. Gdybyś chciał przypierdolić akurat mi, to nie na komendzie. Prosta dedukcja.   
Zygfryd miał ochotę w paru żołnierskich (acz niezbyt rycerskich) słowach powiedzieć Vincentowi, co może zrobić ze swoją dedukcją – zaniechał jednak. Po części dlatego, że nie we wszystkim się zacny kapitan mylił.   
Owszem, Zygfryd w głębi ducha klął teraz wszystkich po kolei: Renauda, że mu głupie zadanie powierzył, siebie, że się kręcił wokół szpitala miast iść prosto do Marcji, Shani, że go miała za zbója, Geralta, że go z nią poznał i znowu siebie, że nie umiał na obelgę zręcznie odpowiedzieć. Nieważne, kto lżył: niewiasta czy strażnik.   
Cóż, widać bogowie nie raczyli obdarzyć go wymownością; należało przeto skupić się na tym, co dali.  
– Zaniechajmy już tego dedukowania. Mów, coś zagraża ludności?  
– Utopce, jak zawsze. Pełno tego tałatajstwa na podgrodziu i w kanałach.  
O kanałach akurat Zygfryd przekonał się naocznie, toteż drążył dalej:  
– Podobno na bagnach plenią się blodzuigery.   
– Tam już kręci się wiedźmin.  
– Tym lepiej.   
– I Wielki Łowczy – uzupełnił Vincent. – Nie plącz się tam, sukinsyn gotów cię oskórować, jak zaczniesz wykonywać jego robotę za darmo. Za wiedźmina też nie ręczę, bo…  
– Ja mogę poręczyć – uciął Zygfryd. – A Łowczego się nie lękam. Zresztą nie o moje życie tu idzie.  
– Za to o popis, co?   
– Oczywiście, że nie!  
Że Zygfryd, bardziej dotknięty niż zagniewany, zarumienił się na tę uwagę, otóż tego z racji półmroku Meis nie mógł dostrzec.  
Musiał za to usłyszeć, bo brzmiał życzliwie i pobłażliwie, kiedy pytał:  
– No to czego się upierasz przy tych bagnach?   
Dlaczego się upierał? Ponieważ ginęli ludzie. Ponieważ utopce mnożyły się jak ogniska zarazy, na jednego padłego wyrastały trzy następne i jeden człowiek temu nie podoła. Ponieważ zarzynało się je łatwo jak kurczaki, aż wstyd… i tu myśl jakby się potknęła, zająknęła w pół zdania. Wstyd pozwalać, by pożerały ludzi pod bokiem Zakonu. Tak właśnie.  
– Utopce – westchnął więc Zygfryd, puszczając pytanie mimo uszu. – No dobrze. To znaczy: niedobrze. Powiedz mi, gdzie je widziano? 

*

Do wieczora pozostawało wciąż jeszcze wiele czasu, mimo to Zygfryd zdążył już nabrać przeświadczenia, że bogowie zarządzili, by tego dnia nic nie szło po jego myśli.   
Primo, pokpił przysługę dla Renauda. Jako posłaniec miał zapytać Marcję o „lube pozwolenie” i – o ile by takowego udzieliła – odebrać od niej jakowyś znak czy list. Następnego dnia znów list przekazać, dopiero na tym koniec. Zygfryd tymczasem palnął Marcji bez ogródek, że brat Bellegarde ma jej coś rzec nazajutrz, Marcja zaś podziękowała, nie przerwawszy nawet zamiatania. Renaud, wysłuchawszy relacji, dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił, by wreszcie sarknąć coś po nilfgaardzku i dodać, że jakie posły, takie wieści.   
Secundo, Zygfryd nie otrzymał błogosławieństwa od starszyzny. Co prawda błogosławieństwo nie równało się pozwoleniu na wyprawę. Miało tylko wspomagać braci w walce, powierzywszy ich opiece bogów, toteż – formalnie rzecz biorąc – udawanie się po nie nie było obowiązkowe, ale… cóż, należało podkreślić słowo „formalnie”.   
Tertio, kłamstwo może nie wywróciło się, ale potknęło na swoich krótkich nogach. Że Zygfryd udał się na zabawę miast na kikimory, to do uszu starszyzny nie doszło, burę więc dostał li i jedynie za pychę oraz niesubordynację. Cóż poradzić, wysłuchał w pokorze. Owszem, „udał się na podgrodzie” bez błogosławieństwa starszych. Nic na swoją obronę nie miał (bo i jakże miał prosić o błogosławieństwo dla picia wina?). Przyznał, że wyprawa efektu nie przyniosła i żadnej kikimory na podgrodziu nie zdybał. Pokajał się. Stropił ogromnie na wieść, że tylko sympatii Wielkiego Mistrza winien zawdzięczać to, iż nie polecono mu porozmyślać w celi. Wcale nie chciał zaprotestować, gdy komtur Falwick zapowiedział, iż od dziś do odwołania Zygfryd błogosławieństwa na żadną wyprawę nie otrzyma.   
– Przypominam ci, bracie, żeś dobrowolnie złożył śluby zakonne – powiedział. – Jeśli więc sam zrezygnowałeś ze sławy błędnego rycerza, przestań za nią uganiać.   
Jako naukę pokory przewidziano więcej wart na grobli i przed szpitalem oraz częstszą służbę przy świętych nabożeństwach. Krótko mówiąc, Zygfryd w najbliższym czasie miał dotknąć miecza chyba tylko przy manewrach.  
Wieczorem, już w dormitorium dowiedział się, że na bagna oddelegowano brata Rodericka de Wetta. Bracia gubili się w domysłach, co też skłoniło Rodericka, dotychczas wytrwale stróżującego przy dworze, do zabrudzenia pańskich rączek.  
– Pewnikiem – uznał Gaheriet – nastąpił na odcisk komuś z komturii. Baczyliście przy wieczerzy? Na szczęśliwego to on nie wyglądał.   
– Prawda – potwierdził Bors. – Jakby mu kto w gębę napluł. Słyszeliście, że umizgiwał się do królewny?  
– Nie, to nie tak – zaprotestował Astolf. – Popił się i prawił przy królewnie sprośności.  
– No, królewny to by nie uraziło. Słyszałem, jak sobie komturia powtarzała jej żart o myszce…  
– Bzdura – ocenił Gaheriet. – Pewnikiem posłował i pokpił. No co tak patrzysz, Zygfryd? Dostałeś rykoszetem i tyle. Zły dzień miała komturia.   
– Roderick oberwał srożej – zauważył żałobnym tonem Astolf. – Imaginujecie sobie, co to jest przejść z pałacu w bagno? Jaka to będzie żałość, jak go utopiec w rzyć ugryzie?  
Imaginowali sobie. Jeszcze wiele takich powodów do żałości dorzucili. Zygfryd sam trzy oreny dorzucił, mimo wszystko jednak nie czuł, by mu cierpienia brata Rodericka jakkolwiek pomogły. 

*

Idąc o świcie na swój posterunek – znów szpital Lebiody – był już człowiekiem pogodzonym z losem. Ot, zakonna dola, praca i pokora. Nie dla zabawy śluby przyjmował, na nudę więc narzekać nie zamierzał. Że do kompanii przydzielono mu brata Astolfa, z rana zawsze rozespanego i przez to milczącego, to… to nawet lepiej. Można było przemyśleć wiele rzeczy.   
„Na początek mógłbyś przestać zabijać”.  
Na początek należy zaznaczyć, że żaden rycerz Płonącej Róży nie dobywa miecza bez przyczyny; nawet pojedynkować im się zabraniano. Zabić bestię to ratować niewinne życie. Jeśli bestia przypadkiem nosi ludzką (bądź elfią) skórę, to… to niczego nie zmienia. Nie do rycerstwa należy ocalanie tych, którzy sami skazują się na zgubę. Stawiamy w hazard własne życie, pomyślał Zygfryd. Ale medycy też, poprawił się zaraz. W równym stopniu. Ech, dlaczego w ogóle sądził, że Shani zechce dyskutować? Wszak wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia…  
Pewnie dumałby i gryzł się tym aż do dzwonów na sekstę – wtedy jednak nadeszła Shani. Od strony ogrodu, obramowana światłem, z naręczem mokrych ziół migoczącym w objęciach. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy go dostrzegła.  
– Wiesz, że od trzech dni nie mieliśmy żadnego zgonu? – zapytała na powitanie.  
Zygfryd natomiast zdziwił się, jak kiedykolwiek mógł czuć do niej żal. 

*

Wszystko zaczęło się od bagien, dokładniej: od powrotu Geralta. Geralt zapytał, czy może przenocować, Shani zaś miała wygodne łóżko. Z posiadania łóżka wynikł orgazm, z orgazmu zaś oksytocyna. Miły drobiazg. Człowiek budzi się wypoczęty i nic go nie martwi, że sam. Róża na poduszce – którą romantyczny wiedźmin wyciągnął z bukietu przyniesionego trzy dni temu – prowokuje do chichotu. Spieczona skórka chleba smakuje bardziej, słońce w oczy tylko cieszy, krople rosy osypujące się z ziół przyjemnie chłodzą. Zimejka na zahamowanie wymiotów, balissa na rozwolnienie, trzeba posłać kogoś po korę wierzby… Geralta jeśli znowu się zjawi, poprosić o jaskółcze ziele. Pomaga. Hamuje objawy, pacjent jest w stanie przyjąć pokarm i wodę, wzmocniony organizm stawia opór chorobie. Wtedy zaś…  
Wtedy Shani przechodziła nad dołem dla ofiar i uświadomiła sobie, że już od trzech dni nikogo w nim nie złożyli. Z tego powodu zachciało jej się śpiewać, a przynajmniej – teraz, zaraz, koniecznie komuś powiedzieć. Tak się złożyło, że nawinął się Zygfryd; cały się rozjaśnił. Wszystko jedno, z powodu wiadomości czy widoku Shani.   
– Sądziłem, że mną gardzisz – wyznał, zapytany o wczorajszą ucieczkę.  
Rozmawiając, odruchowo cofnęli się do sieni.  
– Daj spokój! – Zimejka zafalowała i pogubiła trochę płatków, kiedy Shani spróbowała machnąć ręką. – Niepotrzebnie. Wiesz, jak nazywano Geralta?  
– Chodzi o miano oficjalne czy nieoficjalne? – upewnił się Zygfryd. – Bo jeśli drugie, to wstyd powtarzać. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Rzeźnika z Blaviken…  
– No właśnie. Straszyli mnie nim w dzieciństwie, a jednak nie pluję na jego widok. Przecież wiem, jakie mamy czasy. Leczyłam żołnierzy.  
– Słyszałem, że Wiewiórki też.0  
– I co, gardzisz mną?  
– Ależ skąd! – żachnął się Zygfryd. – Ratować potrzebujących, to przecież oczywiste… Przecież dążymy do tego oboje.  
– No to jesteśmy kolegami po fachu – stwierdziła wesoło Shani. – Dałabym ci łapę na zgodę, ale… – Wskazała spojrzeniem swój ładunek.  
– Wybacz, poniosę je.  
– Daj spokój – powtórzyła. – I tak nie wejdziesz za mną dalej niż do sieni. Ale – dodała – możesz później pokręcić się po ogrodzie. Jabłka z dołu już się kończą, mógłbyś coś strącić tym mieczem.  
Zygfryd zapewnił, że jego miecz jest na jej rozkazy.   
– A jeśli zawiedzie – dodał – to pozostaje ramię. Ogrodnik chyba nie będzie krzyw, jeśli wespnę się na chwilę…  
– Przeklnie cię – ostrzegła Shani – do trzeciego pokolenia.  
Zakonnik wzruszył ramionami.  
– Wielu ofiar nie będzie – stwierdził pogodnie. – Na szczęście żyję w celibacie.  
Shani obrzuciła go długim spojrzeniem – cóż, akurat mocne ramiona przy wąskim pasie prezentują się dobrze w każdym świetle – i uśmiechnęła się zamiast skomentować.


	3. Chapter 3

Zygfryd w zadumie studiował glejt. Czy może raczej: przyglądał się glejtowi i dumał, po czym właściwie mógłby poznać fałszerstwo. Pieczęć wyglądała na autentyczną. Podpis grododzierżcy takoż. Treść zapisano bez błędów ortograficznych, o właśnie, to było ekstraordynaryjne.  
Brat Astolf tymczasem dawał wyraz zdziwieniu, iż Niebieskie Pasy potrzebują zbrojnego oddziału, by aresztować kulawego cywila.  
– Za chwilę – warknęła dowodząca oddziałem jasnowłosa dziewka – to i was się aresztuje za kolaborację.  
– Stul śliczny pyszczek – nakazał Astolf. – Zaraza panuje. Nie żebym się o was troskał, ale nie dam po mieście roznosić.  
– Pamiętajcie o tym – wtrącił znad listu Zygfryd – by się odkazić po wyjściu. Odzież także, swoją i podejrzanej. Potrzebne wam będą…  
– Będzie tego! Puszczacie czy mamy po was przejść?!  
Oczywiście Zakon nie wchodził w otwarty ani jakikolwiek inny konflikt z Niebieskimi Pasami. Godzono się z ich istnieniem tak jak z istnieniem żebraków czy nierządnic. Odczuwano dezaprobatę bądź przyznawano im miejsce w porządku świata. Zasadniczo jednak panowała zgoda co do tego, że kurwie syny mogłyby, zaraza, trochę niżej trzymać głowy.  
Zygfryda akurat pochodzenie ni maniery Pasów nie interesowały. Po prostu uważał, że nie godzi się pastwić nad pojmanymi, nieważne, Wiewiórkami czy nie. Rezać cywili się nie godzi. Walczyć z Wiewiórkami wiewiórczą modą się nie godzi.  
Myślał też, do licha, że przecież kupił medyczkom dość czasu. Mogłyby coś zdziałać. Shani uśmierzała cierpienia wszystkim bez wyjątku, więc i tej elfce… Co za bzdura. Gdyby podejrzana, lekko tylko ranna w nogę, nagle teraz umarła, aresztowano by medyczki. Za współpracę czy utrudnianie, czy po prostu za popsucie pannie żołnierce humoru. Ale czy ktoś miałby dowód? Ująłby się za nimi, Astolf pewnie też. Zatrzymać żołdactwa nie można, ale przecież…  
Zygfryd zwrócił Pasom dokument.  
– Możecie przejść – powiedział chłodno. – Tylko bez rozbojów. Jeśli zaczepicie kogoś bez potrzeby, wyprosimy was.  
– Zaczepcie – dodał cicho Astolf, kiedy żołdacy przeszli mimo. – Zróbcie mi tę przyjemność.  
Zarówno Zakon, jak i Niebieskie Pasy cieszyły się łaską króla. Zygfryd zastanowił się mimowolnie, czyjemu słowu Jego Wysokość uwierzyłby skorzej.

*

Rusty Vanderbeck zawsze powtarzał, żeby trzy razy ugryźć się w język, zanim orzeknie się, że pacjent dobrze rokuje. No więc Shani miała właśnie ochotę się ugryźć. Niekoniecznie w język.  
Nikt o nic nie pytał, kiedy Àirne zjawiła się u nich przedwczoraj, ubłocona, z wysoką gorączką i nogą spuchniętą po kolano. Oparzelina od kwasu bloedziugera, leczona okładami z mokrego mchu, zdążyła się rozjątrzyć i zaropieć, ale na szczęście nie wdała się gangrena. Wystarczyło oczyścić ranę, trochę dożywić pacjentkę, podać coś na zbicie gorączki. Doszłaby do siebie w trzy dni, gdyby…  
Àirne milczała, kiedy po nią przyszli. W najlepsze siedziała na posłaniu i zaplatała warkoczyki, wąskie dłonie nawet nie drgnęły, ciemne oczy pozostały spokojne i nieruchome. Może tylko trochę częściej mrugała, ogromne rzęsy trzepotały w górę i w dół. Śliczne je miała, swoją drogą. Shani nigdy nie myślała, że jej się zrobi tak żal czyichś rzęs.  
Àirne milczała. Za to Avissa, dziewczątko świeżo po ślubach, robiła harmider za cały szpital.  
– Nie możemy im pozwolić! Nie możemy! – biadała, miotając się po całej sali i załamując białe ręce. – Marcja, Shani, przecież oni ją skatują, przecież nie po to… Dajmy jej szybko pokrzyku, niech chociaż umrze lekko, oni ją... Ja nie pozwolę! Oczy łajdakom wyłupię! Zabiją, a nie puszczę!  
Avissa, jak się już wszystkie przekonały, pod pozorami wątłej lilijki kryła żelazne zdrowie i wybuchowy charakter. Że naprawdę chwyci nożyczki i skoczy żołnierzom do oczu, to było więcej niż prawdopodobne. Marcja ukradkiem podwinęła rękawy i stanęła za jej plecami, gotowa do chwytu. Cholera, że też matki Ilony nie ma, kiedy jest potrzebna.  
– Zabiją nas wszystkie, idiotko – warknęła Shani, sama wytrącona z równowagi. – A pół szpitala aresztują. Tego chcesz?  
Nie, żeby sama nie pomyślała o pokrzyku albo fisstechu. Albo, jako że Pasy coś długo tkwiły w wejściu… Zrób coś, pomyślała, zaciskając zęby. Jesteś rycerzem czy nie?  
– Więc co zrobimy!? – gorączkowała się Avissa. – Pozwolimy im…  
– Michałowi trzeba zmienić opatrunek – przerwała Shani.  
– Co?  
– Annuszce i Jasnocie podać leki, dziadkowi zmienić pieluchę, Zvirce natrzeć wrzody maścią. Masz co robić. Jazda. Marcja, ty też.  
Marcja złapała Avissę za chude ramię.  
– No, słyszałaś?  
– Ale…  
– Jazda!  
Shani odetchnęła głęboko, policzyła do dziesięciu. Tamci już szli, kroki niosły się echem pod wysokimi sklepieniami. Avissa płakała, jęki chorych za to przycichły. Pasów bali się bardziej niż zarazy. Shani przyklękła przed Àirne, popatrzyła na jej niebieskawe powieki i śliczne, opuszczone rzęsy. Dać jej truciznę na drogę? Dobre sobie, teraz przeszukują.  
– Postaraj się szybko zemdleć – poradziła szeptem.  
Elfka uniosła wzrok. Z bliska jej oczy były szare, nie takie znów ciemne, tylko cień się na nich kładł i pogłębiał kolor.  
– Wiem, co mam robić, Dh’oine.

*

Jeszcze przed południem przyprowadzono im drwala z Poręby (ręka do szycia, ale palce ocalały), potem dziewczynę z silnymi wymiotami (węzły chłonne w porządku, wysypki brak, a więc tylko zatrucie), potem dwóch zawadiaków z ranami ciętymi i tłuczonymi (jak twierdzili, w drodze do szpitala zdążyli już sobie wszystko wyjaśnić), potem Jasnocie skoczyła gorączka, potem znów obchód, potem…  
Koło południa Marcja poprowadziła ją do posągu Melitele.  
– Popatrz tylko – mruknęła. – Od tej Niebieskiej.  
Shani popatrzyła na wota: wiązkę szałwii i bylicy związaną niebieską nicią i cukrową laleczkę, chyba z tych droższych, z pozłotką na głowie i nóżkach. Zaraz, jak to było…? Zioła z prośbą o zdrowie, niebieski kolor za kogoś, laleczka w podzięce?  
– Ciekawe, za kogo taka się modli – burczała Marcja. – I pozostali. Wystawiasz sobie, co drugi się skłonił, gdy przechodził obok. Nawet z Àirne w pętach.  
– Ciebie to naprawdę dziwi?  
– Dziwi? Nie. Złości mnie tylko.  
Shani pokiwała głową. Że ludziom pobożność wcale nie koliduje ze skurwysyństwem, to wiedziała od dawna. Nie oburzała się więc. Czasem tylko – dzisiaj zwłaszcza – strasznie ją to nużyło.

*

Przez resztę dnia nikt im nie umarł, jeszcze. Annuszce skoczyła temperatura. Przyprowadzono dwoje dzieci z objawami Caitriony. Potem przyniesiono krasnoluda, też z Caitrioną, niemal w stanie agonalnym. Dziadek miał duszności, nikt już nie wiedział, jak go ułożyć, by mógł oddychać swobodnie. Avissa donosiła, że przez izolatki idzie fala gorączki, po prostu z pacjenta na pacjenta. Ale wszyscy żyli. Tego należało się trzymać.  
Zakonnicy już zmieniali warty. No tak, Zygfryd pewnie będzie czekał w ogrodzie. Shani tymczasem odechciało się już na dzisiaj jabłek. Trudno.  
Wyszła przed bramę szpitala. Jakkolwiek by Zygfryd nie skrewił, nie chciała, by siedział i czekał na nią do wieczora.

*

Nie dziś, zrozumiał Zygfryd, ledwie spojrzawszy Shani w oczy. Posępne, trzeba zauważyć. Nawet pełne wyrzutu.  
– Nie dziś – powiedział na głos.  
– Nie – potwierdziła Shani.  
Może to i lepiej. Oczywiście, nie miał jej za złe historii z tamtą elfką. Jakże mógłby mieć? Stawiania w hazard własnego życia można wymagać tylko od siebie. Zygfryd sam nie rozumiał, co go tak rozczarowało.  
– Może innym razem? – zaproponował.  
Shani patrzyła na ulicę, zakładając ręce na piersiach.  
– Pewnie, czemu nie.  
Oboje odprowadzili wzrokiem wóz z drewnem i biegnącą za nim dzieciarnię. W bramie szpitala hałaśliwie rozstawiali się Bors i Renaud. Astolf się pożegnał, Zygfryd zapewnił, że zaraz dołączy.  
– Coście mieli mi rzec, panie? – zadźwięczał głęboki kontralt Marcji, potem zapadł się z chichotem w sieni.  
Gdzieś na tyłach, za dołem, śpiewał ogrodnik. Nie dziwota, że są harde urodziwe panie, wszak im drzewo wynioślejsze…  
W tym rozgardiaszu milczenie wyrastało nawet nie murem, a basztą.  
– Musieliśmy ich przepuścić.  
– Zygfryd, przecież ja nic nie mówię.  
Zaiste. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak ukłonić się i… Shani zerknęła na niego znowu.  
– Nie mogłyśmy jej nic podać – powiedziała. – Pół szpitala by nam…  
– Shani – przerwał jej Zygfryd. – Przecież i ja nic nie mówię.  
I tak, nic nie mówiąc, cofnęli się zgodnie za węgieł. Oparli się plecami o nagrzany mur. Zawiał wiatr, wstrząsnął pożółkłymi trawami, przyniósł chmurę pyłu z ulicy. Shani stwierdziła, kichając, że świat jest jednak parszywym miejscem.  
Zygfryd pomyślał, że przecież po to się oboje starają, i że nie w każdym calu, że Wieczny Ogień jest nadzieją, że z popiołów odradza się codziennie, że może jej dać słowo honoru… że, zaraza, nijak nie potrafi swoich myśli ubrać w słowa. Wyciągnął tylko rękę, odnalazł dłoń Shani i lekko uścisnął. Shani oddała uścisk. Miała bardzo małe, wręcz maleńkie ręce, a jednak szorstkie jak u rycerza.  
Wszystko to trwało chwilę, nie więcej niż dwa uderzenia serca.  
– Rzeczywiście bywa parszywie – stwierdził Zygfryd. – Ale, bogom dzięki, nie zawsze.


	4. Chapter 4

Od kilku dni niemal bez przerwy wiało. Gorące podmuchy rzucały piach w oczy przechodniów, podrywały w górę słomę i odpady, zadzierały spódnice mieszczkom. Niosły tłusty, cuchnący dym z palonych zwłok w głąb dzielnicy, aż do Placu Węża. Shani zatrzasnęła okna. Jutro zobaczy, ilu pacjentów i kto dokładnie. Dzisiaj ma wolne, ma wolne, a węzły chłonne w zupełnym porządku.  
– Świństwa palicie – narzekała babcia, kręcąc się po izbie. – Truchła zadżumione… A potem wszystko na nas leci. W ziemi to grzebać, robactwo truć…  
– Z zakażonej ziemi wyrastają echinopsy – mruknęła Shani, grzebiąc w komodzie.  
– Hę?  
– No, żmijokwiaty.  
– Żmijokwiaty to się ze zbrodni lęgną. I z grzechu.  
– Babciu, a czystych ręczników nie ma?  
– Jak nie uprałaś, to nie ma.  
– Na strychu wieszałam… Nie braliście?  
– Nie wiem, po ciemku nie rozeznam… W koszu zobacz. Po co ci on?  
Shani zakrzątnęła się, owinęła w ręcznik szczotkę, grzebień, kawał mydła... a, i jeszcze tomik Jaskra, dla Marcji.  
– Idę się wykąpać.  
– Łaźnie pootwierali?  
– Do kapłanek idę.  
– Księżniczka! A w domu to nie łaska? Wody się nosić nie chce?  
Shani uśmiechnęła się tylko. Czasami nie było innej rady, mogła tylko szczerzyć zęby i czekać, aż jej dadzą spokój. Zresztą babcia przypadkiem trafiła: milej było wykąpać się w łaźni u kapłanek niż biegać z wiadrem po schodach, wśród utyskiwań na śliską podłogę.  
– To do widzenia, babciu!  
– Tylko mi potem nie becz – zawołała za nią babcia – jak się pochorujesz od tego latania z mokrym łbem!

*

Pod opieką kapłanek znajdowało się obecnie trzynaścioro dzieci, z czego najmniejszy drobiazg – sześcioro niemowląt – kąpano osobno. Troje drobiazgu, chodzącego już na własnych nóżkach, brano w czasie kąpieli na kolana. Resztę można było powierzyć Avissie. Nowicjuszka, jako jedyna w łaźni owinięta prześcieradłem, krążyła pośród dzieci jak bardzo chuda kwoka, łapała, przenosiła, a jej głos próbował wybić się ponad pluski, piski i chichoty.  
– Alvin, nie biegaj! Ilsa, nie bierz tego do buzi! Mirek, nie chlap! A fe!  
Marcja wychyliła się z balii. Avissa spiesznie odwróciła wzrok, zapłoniona jak różyczka.  
– Kochanie, zdejmij ten całun. Zaraz się wywalisz.  
– Dziękuję – mruknęła sztywno Avissa, jedną ręką przytrzymując prześcieradło przy chudej piersi, drugą próbując spłukać Alvinowi głowę. – Daję sobie radę.  
– Jak sobie chcesz. – Marcja siadła z powrotem, wzbijając niewielką falę. Sięgnęła po cebrzyk, spłukała mydliny z ostrzyżonej głowę i potężnego biustu. – Słowo daję, przecież i Bogini stoi w kaplicy rozebrana…  
Dziewczyny pokiwały głowami.  
– Co wolno wojewodzie… – orzekła sentencjonalnie Katje.  
– Z Zygfrydem ją poznajmy – zaproponowała Shani. – Płoni się tak samo, gdy tylko podkaszę kieckę.  
– A czemu kieckę podkasujesz, ha?  
– Nie chciało mi się czekać… – Kapłanki zachichotały, trąciły się łokciami. Shani pogroziła im szczotką. – Na jabłka, dziewczyny, na jabłka.  
– Na jabłka to pewnie i on czeka. Całe dwa.  
– No wiecie co! Takie myśli u świętych dziewic?  
– Mów za siebie – mruknęła Katje. – Bogini nam niczego nie zabrania.  
Marcja, okładająca się po plecach brzozową witką, aż przerwała na chwilę.  
– Ejże, Katje! Przecież ślubowałyśmy razem!  
Katje uniosła odruchowo dłoń do głowy, całej w złotych pierścionkach; Shani mogłaby się założyć, że kiedy miała długie włosy, co i rusz nawijała lok na palec.  
– Ale ja, Marcyjko, najpierw spróbowałam. To żadna sztuka sobie odmówić, jak się nigdy nie skosztowało.  
– Ach, ty grzesznico! – Marcja świsnęła Katje witką po ramieniu. I dodała, ciągle ze wzniesioną ręką. – Alvin! Albo się uspokoisz, albo ci tyłek wygarbuję!  
Z jakiegoś powodu Alvin uznał pogróżkę za zachętę. Przybiegł, ślizgając się po mokrej podłodze, i zaczął napraszać się o jedną z witek. Ponieważ, tłumaczył, potrzebna mu rózga.  
– Bawimy się w proroka Lebiodę i marynarzy! I teraz jest burza…  
– To widać – wtrąciła Shani.  
– A ja ją uciszę rózgą! I popłyniemy do brzegu Arkareg!  
– Tylko niech nie widzę, jak kogoś…  
– Avissa, ona mnie chlapie!  
– Ilsa, na litość boską!  
– CICHO! – huknął Alvin, robiąc srogą minę. Pogroził gałęzią. – Bo was zamienię w posągi z lodu!  
W tym momencie kapłanki zgodnie uznały, że woda za chwilę faktycznie zamarznie i czas kończyć te ablucje. Alvin zgodził się wyjść z balii tylko pod warunkiem, że pozwolą mu zachować rózgę. To znaczy miecz. Bo z proroka Lebiody przedzierzgnął się w wiedźmina.

*

– Ten powsinoga pytał o ciebie – przywitała ją babcia.  
– Jaskier?  
– Nie, ten siwy. Ma wrócić wieczorem.  
– Mówił, o co chodzi?  
– O, ty już dobrze wiesz, o co!  
Geralt pokazał się wieczorem, ale dopiero następnym. No i co z tego, myślała Shani. Ślubu przecież nie brali, nie musiał się jej opowiadać. Pracował na bagnach, no i dobrze. Potrzebował dostępu do szpitala. Niedobrze. Wiedźmiński immunitet to jedno, przenoszenie choroby – drugie. Shani zrobiła mu prawdziwy wykład o odkażaniu ubrań i skóry, potem zobowiązała się, że jednak zobaczy, co da się zrobić. A potem powiedzieli sobie dobranoc.  
– Lepiej, żebym nie pokazywał się tutaj za często – wyjaśnił Geralt, już na odchodnym.  
Prawdę mówiąc, Shani nie martwiła się o niego specjalnie. Kto jak kto, ale zmartwychwstały, odporny na choroby i nieludzko silny wiedźmin miał spore szanse, by przetrwać w slumsach. W każdym razie do tej pory.

*

Wśród braci panowało przekonanie, że trzymanie warty to dopust boży i bicz na grzeszników, ale z dwojga złego znośniejsze jest jeszcze stróżowanie na grobli. Powietrze świeższe niż pod szpitalem. Towarzystwo też ciekawsze – tak w każdym razie utrzymywano. Widok ładniejszy – to akurat była szczera prawda, zwłaszcza teraz, pod wieczór, gdy jezioro krwawiło się i błękitniało na przemian, a łodzie wiodły za sobą świetlisty, złoty szlak.  
– Popatrz, kogo licho przyniosło – odezwał się Gaheriet.  
Zygfryd spojrzał, mrużąc oczy od słońca. Na roziskrzonym tle wody odcinała się ostra, spiczasta sylwetka Raymonda Maarloeve. Detektyw po wyjściu z łodzi podskakiwał przez chwilę na pomoście, bijąc się po nogawkach.  
– Pijawki – odgadł Gaheriet.  
Raymond tymczasem pomaszerował ku bramie, przy każdym kroku strzykając wodą z rozmokłych ciżm. Kożuszek z wodnej rzęsy sięgał mu aż do piersi, a przy kapeluszu, niczym welon u henninu damy, powiewały strzępy mokrych pajęczyn. Pomimo to detektyw zachowywał minę rześką i dziarską, jakby bogowie stworzyli go do tego, by pływał w bagnie.  
Zygfryd dla żartu zagrodził mu drogę.  
– Stać. Utopców nie puszczamy.  
– Druidzi zaklęli cię w żabę za to, żeś ich podglądał? – zaciekawił się Gaheriet.  
– Druidzi też lubią wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy – oznajmił pogodnie Raymond. – A tak przy okazji, kapitan Niebieskich Pasów odgraża się, że przy pierwszej sposobności wam wszystkim powsadza żagwie w dupy. Tę informację macie gratis.  
– I nic dziwnego, bo ona grosza nie warta.  
– Doprawdy, Raymond – poparł druha Zygfryd. – Ty sobie zaraz każesz płacić za wiadomość, że słońce świeci.  
Detektyw zatarł ręce.  
– Jeśli zdecydujesz się sypnąć więcej grosza, dostaniesz ciekawsze wieści – rzucił, podchodząc bliżej Zygfryda.  
Tak, że Gaheriet, stojący po drugiej stronie bramy, nie mógłby dosłyszeć słów wypowiadanych szeptem.  
– Jest pewny – uprzedził Zygfryd, samemu bezwiednie zniżając głos. – Nie musimy…  
– To jak, bracie? Nie jesteś ciekaw tej rudej medyczki? – zapytał głośno Raymond.  
Zygfryd poczuł, że się rumieni.  
– Uspokój się, do diabła! – zaprotestował, zupełnie szczerze. – Już ci mówiłem…  
– Dobrze się domyślałeś – szeptał w najlepsze Raymond. – Narkotyki, napaście, kosa z Baraniną. Do Zakonu nic nie mają. Do wiedźminów owszem.  
– Ostrzeż ją – przykazał Zygfryd, znów szeptem. – Znasz Shani, prawda? Więc idź do niej zaraz, ona…  
– Sypia z wiedźminem, wiem.  
– Nikt cię o to nie pytał.  
I wcale to Zygfryda nie interesowało. Miał dla niej cześć i szczerą przyjaźń, i nigdy nie chciał… cóż mu było do tego… jeśli nazywała Geralta przyjacielem, wierzył jej. Po prostu. Ach, głupstwo.  
Zerknął na Gaherieta. Poczciwy druh potrafił, kiedy zechciał, stać nieruchomo jak głaz i patrzeć bezmyślnie jak zawodowy knecht. Otóż teraz właśnie najwyraźniej chciał, nawet drgnieniem nie zdradził, że go rozmowa interesuje.  
– Ostrzeż ją.  
– Załatwione, braciszku. Kto z was ostatnio szlajał się po bagnach?  
– Roderick de Wett. Wysłano go na utopce.  
– Tego dworaka?  
– Owszem, za karę.  
– Czym się naraził?  
– Tego nikt nie wie.  
– Hm.  
Raymond wyprostował się, z trzaskiem wyłamał palce. Wodny żuk przeszedł mu po rondzie kapelusza.  
– Jak tam sobie chcesz – prychnął na cały głos. – Ale nie mam zwyczaju okłamywać klientów. Bywaj.  
– Niech cię Święty Płomień prowadzi – mruknął Zygfryd.  
Upłynęła chwila milczenia. Gaheriet, nadal wpatrzony w horyzont, pokiwał głową.  
– Ty się, bracie, kiedyś doigrasz z tymi znajomościami.  
– Mówiłem ci już, że ręczę za niego. I za Geralta też. A ciebie przepraszam za ten występ, nijak nie mogę go…  
– Nie przepraszaj, też mu nie dowierzam – przerwał Gaheriet. – Ale teraz nie szło mi ani o niego, ani o wiedźmina.


	5. Chapter 5

Sprawa z Niebieskimi Pasami doczekała się ciągu dalszego – ku ogólnemu, po dormitoriach, placach i łaźniach omawianemu zaskoczeniu całego bractwa. Stanowisko kapituły było przecież od dawna znane: otóż kapituła uważała utarczki braci z żołdactwem za dzieciństwo i tracić na nie czasu nie zamierzała. Cóż zrobić, kiedy samo żołdactwo o ten czas żebrze. Vernon Roche sam przyszedł do klasztoru i zażądał rozmowy. Do Wielkiego Mistrza, rzecz oczywista, go nie dopuszczono. Ani do żadnego z członków kapituły, ani nawet do starszej komturii. Potraktowano go o wiele bardziej bezlitośnie: do rozmów wysłano Wilhelma z Brugge, opiekuna nowicjuszy, zwanego bratem Kokoszem.  
Przebieg spotkania opisał Bors Papebrock, w drodze na plac ćwiczebny. Sam oczywiście nie podsłuchiwał, ale miał zaprzyjaźnionego nowicjusza, który podsłuchał dla niego.  
– Jak pelikan! – piał, całkiem udatnie naśladując gniewny falset brata Wilhelma; kilku mieszczan obejrzało się za nim ze zdziwieniem. – Jak pelikan własną pierś dla nich zdzieram, własną krwawicą ich karmię! Żyły sobie wypruwam, by ich karności nauczyć! I co za to dostaję, co, pytam, kiedy te nieboraki raz jeden chcą się zachować dobrze!? Za karność i porządek karać chcecie! Robotę mi psujecie, zamęt i kąkole siejecie!  
– A co Roche na to? – zapytał Zygfryd, gdy już przebrzmiał chóralny śmiech kompanii.  
– Co ty, Kokosza nie znasz? Myślisz, że dał mu dojść do słowa? Ponoć widziano potem Roche’a w aptece, jak kupował driakwie na ból głowy.  
– Niech to wam wszystkim posłuży za przykład i naukę – odezwał się uroczyście Gaheriet – że z kapitułą żartów nie ma.  
– Na wieki wieków! – odkrzyknęli bracia; jakaś staruszka w oknie pokłoniła się i ucałowała coś w garści, zapewne swój medalik.  
– A tak w ogóle, to kąkolu się nie sieje.  
– A tak w ogóle – przypomniał sobie Renaud – to poczciwy Roderick znowu w bagnie.  
– Jak to? – zadziwili się bracia. – Przecież ty miałeś…?  
– Mnie oddelegowali do graveira na cmentarzu.  
– Oczywiście – mruknął z przekąsem Zygfryd. – Graveir może zerwać blachy. Utopiec niekoniecznie.  
O tym, co mogą zakrzywione szpony trupojada, Zygfryd miał okazję się przekonać zeszłej zimy, i to już drugi raz. Dwakroć mierzył się z graveirami, za każdym razem skutecznie, w przeciwieństwie do obecnych tu braci. Oczywiście, nie chciał umniejszać ich męstwa. Renaud przecież ubił oszluzga. Gaheriet rozprawił się z rogatą matohą, nikt tutaj nie nosił broni od parady. Zygfryd w żadnym razie nie sądził się lepszym od nich. Nawet od Rodericka.  
Ech, ckniło mu się po prostu bez miecza. Dobrze, że chociaż mógł się ćwiczyć na placu.  
Bracia swoim zwyczajem jęli dywagować, jakie to grzechy czy zasługi trzymają brata Rodericka na moczarach, i czy się biedaczysko nie zapadnie w błota, i czy go bagno aby zaraz nie wypluje.  
– A czemuż to – zabrzmiał głos z tyłu – sądzicie, że biednego Rodericka obowiązki nie dotyczą?  
Śmiechy umilkły jak nożem ucięte. Bynajmniej nie z konfuzji; gdy przychodziło do złośliwości, bracia nie zwykli brać jeńców. Nikt nie nazwałby też de Wetta donosicielem, rycerzowi nie przystoi nawet podejrzewać donosicielstwa u bliźnich. Poza tym w klasztorze wieści roznosiły się niczym tyfus po szpitalu, nie sposób wskazać pierwszego języka – i może dlatego tak szybko stało się jasne, że przy Rodericku lepiej baczyć na to, co się mówi.  
Renaud uśmiechnął się, uniósł rękę w geście pozdrowienia.  
– A czemuż to – zapytał życzliwie – skradasz się tyłem, miast dołączyć do kompanii? Radzi przecież jesteśmy.  
Roderick podszedł, powiódł po twarzach szybkim, bystrym spojrzeniem. Kiedy z kimś rozmawiał, zwykł trzymać jedną rękę za plecami. Zygfryd zastanowił się mimowolnie, w jakich okolicznościach przywykł do tej postawy.  
– Nie chciałem – odrzekł powoli – przerywać ciekawej rozmowy. Jak to rzekliście? Ciekawe, czy bagno mnie…  
– To żarty jeno – przerwał Bors. – Obrażać się nie ma o co.  
– Ależ ja się nie obrażam. Też lubię żarty. Ten o herbie Papebrocków znasz? Ponoć słup czarny odzwierciedla właściwy członkom tego rodu pomyślunek*.  
Bors zaśmiał się głośno, położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza.  
– No proszę – powiedział, błyskając zębami. – Tego nie znałem. Ostry masz…  
– Wystarczy tych facecji – przerwał Renaud.  
Doszli już do placu od południowej strony murów. Renaudowi, jako starszemu i doświadczeńszemu, powierzono komendę nad braćmi. Widno właśnie sobie o niej przypomniał.  
– Zamarudziliśmy – stwierdził, rzucając okiem na słońce. – Dalejże, panowie, rozstawiać się! A, zaraza, nieparzyści jesteśmy…  
– To nic – mruknął Bors. – Roderick pewnie i dwóm podoła.  
– Ja nastarczę – zaofiarował się Gaheriet, dwa razy od Borsa potężniejszy i z nikim nie mający na pieńku. – Co, nadam się?  
– Niech będzie – zezwolił Renaud.  
– Zaczekaj – wzbraniał się Roderick. – Nadtom zaszczycony, Garrett.  
Gaheriet zdążył już zamknąć przyłbicę, tedy z jego twarzy wyczytać nic nie mogli. Z głosu też nie. Obie ręce oparł spokojnie o rękojeść miecza.  
– Nie nazywaj mnie tak, proszę – powiedział.  
Kto stał w zasięgu ostrza, ten się odsunął. Łącznie z Renaudem.  
– Dlaczego? To żaden wstyd nosić elfie imię, nawet zapisane nieortograficznie.  
– Hę?  
– Nieważne. Nie śmiałbym przyjąć takiego zaszczytu. De Lac, bogowie. O waszych wioskach… dwóch, na Święty Płomień! I bajorku do tego! Rozpowiada się aż w Vicovaro. Za wysokie progi dla mnie.  
– Skurwysyn – syknął pod nosem Bors. Renaud mruknął coś po nilfgaardzku.  
Gaheriet uchylił przyłbicę, ukazując zmarszczone od wysiłku czoło i mrugające niepewnie oczy. Udawał, jak zwykle, tępaka, by zostawiono go w spokoju.  
– Co ma bajorko do tego? Bijemy się czy nie?  
Metoda, jak zwykle, poskutkowała. Roderick dał mu spokój.  
– Nie bijemy – poinformował. I dobył miecza. – Zygfrydzie, sprawdzimy się? Od czasu tamtego kuroliszka zachodzę w głowę, jaki był udział twój, a jaki wiedźmina… Renaud, mój miły rodaku, zezwolisz?  
– Pozwól, Renaud – poparł go Zygfryd, już z bronią w ręku. Już od dłuższej chwili czuł gorąco na twarzy. – Bardzo cię proszę.  
– To ćwiczenia. Pamiętajcie o tym.  
Niemal jednocześnie zatrzasnęli przyłbice. Przyjęli pozycje, okrążyli się miękkim półkolem. Zygfryd poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie postępował statecznie, na wstyd się nie poda, Roderickowi satysfakcji nie przyniesie.  
Zaraza, ależ mu się ckniło bez miecza.

*

Rycerze Płonącej Róży byli w pierwszej kolejności żołnierzami, dopiero potem zakonnikami. Oznaczało to, między innymi, że w przeciwieństwie do mnichów cywilnych nie musieli sami zajmować się obejściem, sprzątać komnat ni oporządzać koni. Ponieważ jednak nie byli już ludźmi świeckimi, mającymi służbę do wszelkich posług, musieli sami dbać o swoją broń i pancerze.  
W zbrojowni jak zwykle po ćwiczeniach pełno było brzęku i łomotu, i zaduch taki, że zostawiono drzwi otwarte na oścież. Słońce wpadało do budynku ukośnym, pełnym wirujących pyłków słupem, rozsypało po murowanych ścianach w dziesiątkach zajączków, odbijanych z blachy na blachę. Roderick kręcił się tam przez czas jakiś. Wreszcie, poczęstowany przez Renauda jakimś nilfgaardzkim powiedzonkiem, poszedł sobie, zaczerwieniony po same uszy.  
– Bezczelny skurwysyn – mamrotał Bors, zawzięcie ścierając coś z nagolenników. – Bękart miękkim fiutem chędożony… Nauczyć by go moresu…  
– Czemuś go nie wyzwał? – zapytał półgębkiem Zygfryd, schylony nad napierśnikiem.  
– Bo mnie Renaud przytrzymał! Jak się starliśmy, chwili oddechu nie miałem! A i ty, Zygfryd, pokpiłeś sprawę. Mogłeś obić go tak, że…  
– Mnie nie zelżył. A ty nie jesteś panną ni moim seniorem, bym musiał występować w twojej obronie.  
– I co, może rad słuchałeś, jak nazwał Papebrocków matołami!?  
– Gaherietowi wytknął bycie szarakiem.  
– Dziękuję ci – mruknął Gaheriet znad dziurawej kolczugi.  
Zygfryd zreflektował się i jął przepraszać.  
– Nie byłem rad – klarował. – Sam się wstrzymywałem, by mu łba nie rozwalić…  
– A czemuś się wstrzymywał, jak sam się pchał? – pieklił się Bors. – Wiesz, czemu ten zasraniec lży nas w oczy? Bo mu się zdaje, że jest bezkarny, czarna jego mać!  
Renaud, do tej pory stojący w drzwiach, odwrócił się raptem.  
– Zawrzyj gębę – warknął, podchodząc. – Bom gotów uwierzyć w trafność tego porzekadła o słupie.  
Bors ostro strzepnął szmatą, jął czyścić drugi nagolennik. Gaheriet wrócił do naprawiania kolczugi. Zygfryd zobaczył w napierśniku swoje odbicie, czyste jak w zwierciadle.  
– Taak – podjął po chwili Bors. – Pokpiliśmy sprawę. Następnym razem na ubitą ziemię go…  
– Nie bądź durniem. Gaheriet, wytłumacz mu.  
Gaheriet wyjął z ust kawałek drutu.  
– Tu nie ma nic do tłumaczenia – stwierdził, nie unosząc głowy znad roboty. – Tyle widziałem, że Roderick bardzo chciał dostać po gębie. Nie zamierzam sprawdzać, dlaczego.

*

Na trzech filarach, podtrzymujących strop refektarza, pełgały pochodnie, wprawiając w ruch cienie na sześciu długich stołach, trzech z każdej strony. Stół kapituły, ustawiony prostopadle, na podwyższeniu, migotał od drobnych, podłużnych płomieni świec. Nieco dalej, przy pulpicie, brat Correl czytał przeznaczony na dziś ustęp z Dobrej Księgi. Jego miękki, matowy głos o nazairskim zaśpiewie zdawał się roztapiać w półmroku, napływać przez otwarte okna razem z graniem świerszczy. Oprócz niego nie było słychać nic więcej. Podczas posiłków bracia mieli nakazane zachowywać absolutne milczenie.  
Nie oznacza to, że się ze sobą nie porozumiewali. Od stołu nowicjuszy, jak zwykle próbujących się wzajem rozśmieszać, dobiegało stłumione parsknięcie, a potem kroki i cichy brzęk, gdy brat Wilhelm uderzył winowajcę rękawicą po głowie.  
Przez stół, przy którym siedziała Zygfrydowa kompania, potoczyła się kulka utoczona z chleba. W ślad za nią poszła następna. „Patrzcie”. Zygfryd podążył za nimi wzrokiem, odnalazł nadawcę wiadomości. Szturchnął siedzących po obu stronach braci, niepotrzebnie; wszyscy już patrzyli na Borsa, podchwycili kierunek, wskazany przez niego ruchem głowy.  
Miejsce Renauda, zasiadającego dwa stoły dalej, było puste. Na graveiry miał się wybrać dopiero nazajutrz.  
Brat Roderick wydawał się być w doskonałym humorze.

*

Wieść rozniosła się, jak zwykle, szybko. Przed porannym nabożeństwem wszyscy wiedzieli już, że bratu Renaudowi zalecono, by zechciał udać się do celi i porozmyślać. Nad czym? Nad tym, jak do ślubów czystości ma się hańbienie dziewic ze szpitala Lebiody.  
Bracia w tej materii podzielili się na dwa obozy: jedni utrzymywali, że od początku im się te pogawędki w szpitalu wydawały podejrzane i szydło musiało wreszcie wyjść z worka. Drudzy, przeciwnie, gotowi byli przysiąc, że Renaud z panną Marcją jeno grzecznie rozmawiał, zresztą publicznie. Czyniono wyrzuty tym, którzy służyli z nim przy szpitalu – bądź to za przyzwalanie na grzech, bądź to za nieporatowanie druha w potrzebie.  
– Że z nią rozmawiał, zgoda, mogę poświadczyć – bronił się Astolf. – I poświadczyłem, zaraza. Ale co on w tych wierszach wypisywał, to już nie wiem. Więc jak mam przysiąc?  
– W wierszach? – zdumiał się Zygfryd.  
– Co, nie wiedziałeś? Przecież z Renauda zawołany wierszokleta.  
Wiedział, wszyscy od dawna wiedzieli, że Renaud pisywał wiersze. Tyle tylko, że jak dotąd nie widziano w tym nic nagannego. Zresztą autor nikomu ich, może za wyjątkiem brata bibliotekarza, nie pokazywał.  
Tego wieczora ich treść poznał cały klasztor, a to dlatego, że Renaud, spędziwszy dobę na rozmyślaniach, zdecydował się ukorzyć. Akty takiego oczyszczenia przez ukorzenie trafiały się raczej rzadko, tylko przy okazji naprawdę poważnych grzechów, i zawsze odbywały w ten sam sposób.  
Najpierw o zmierzchu gromadzono wszystkich braci i komturów w refektarzu, gdzie odmawiano modlitwę pokutną. Grzesznik, spędziwszy dzień o samej wodzie, wkraczał do refektarza boso, w samej koszuli, po czym padał na kolana i słuchał, jak przedstawia się dowód jego grzechu. Potem głośno wyznawał swe winy, a następnie, ciągle na klęczkach, przepraszał po kolei wszystkich współbraci… tak w każdym razie powinno się czynić. W praktyce zadowalano się przeproszeniem Wielkiego Mistrza (dzisiaj nieobecnego), kapituły i braci z dormitorium, jako narażonych na największe zgorszenie.  
Renaud, blady jak śmierć, klęczał w samej koszuli pośrodku sali. Rude wąsy, na co dzień zawadiacko podkręcone do góry, teraz zwisały niedbale, kryjąc wyraz ust. Oczy miał spuszczone. Nie drgnął nawet.  
Komtur Falwick, przewodzący oczyszczeniu, wydawał się znudzony i zniesmaczony.  
Tymczasem brat Correl czytał. Powoli, najwyraźniej tłumacząc na bieżąco z nilfgaardzkiego na wspólny, czytał kolejne wiersze: o tęsknych deszczowych dniach, o dwóch mistycznych Różach, Białej i Płonącej. O iskrach Wiecznego Ognia, przeskakujących z duszy w duszę, zajmujących wszystkie jednakim żarem.  
Bracia słuchali. Tristan Vandergrift, sam już dwukrotnie korzący się za cudzołóstwo, co kilka chwil ocierał oczy wierzchem dłoni.  
Correl czytał dalej. Znowu o różach, białych i szkarłatnych, w których Zygfryd odgadł kwiaty z wewnętrznego dziedzińca. O białych wieżach Berenger. O winobraniu, winie złotym jak jesienne słońce. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało się, że to całkiem dobre wiersze, że nic w nich nie ma obscenicznego.  
A jednak w miarę, jak Correl czytał, kolejnym braciom, ba, nawet komturom kraśniały policzki. W tym właśnie rzecz, pomyślał smętnie Zygfryd. Można przecież było spodziewać się, że dworny, elegancki Renaud sięgnie raczej po wytworne aluzje, miast opisać wprost pójście z dziewką na siano.  
Correl umilkł wreszcie, zmiął w rękach zapisane karty.  
– Słuchamy cię, bracie – odezwał się Falwick. – Wyznaj swoje winy.  
Renaud uniósł głowę. W świetle pochodni jego oczy błysnęły jak oczy kota, jak żółte szkło uniesione do ognia.  
– Wyznaję – powiedział dźwięcznym, spokojnym głosem – żem źle dobrał środki stylistyczne. Ale nie kierowała mną żadna sprośna myśl.  
Zygfryd przysiągłby, że usłyszał, jak cały klasztor wstrzymuje oddech. Sam czuł, że braknie mu tchu.  
– Coś powiedział?  
– Jestem niewinny – oznajmił Renaud. – Tak mówiłem wcześniej i słów swych nie cofam. Jestem gotów powtórzyć po raz trzeci, choćby przed Wielkim Mistrzem.  
Falwick skrzywił się, jakby doszła go nieprzyjemna woń. Z czterech stron refektarza podniósł się szmer, sama kapituła zbyt była zajęta szeptaniem, by zwracać uwagę na pomniejszych braci.  
– No – westchnął żałobnie Bors – to do zobaczenia za pół roku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żart o czarnym słupie nie jest mój, pojawia się w Chrzcie Ognia, a wygłasza go niezawodny Jaskier :)
> 
> "A wy, panie krzykliwy, co tam na srebrnej tarczy nosicie? Między gryfimi głowami słup czarny? Herb rodu Papebrocków, jeśli się nie mylę, a ja w takich sprawach rzadko się mylę. Słup, jak powiadają, odzwierciedla właściwy członkom tego rodu pomyślunek."


	6. Chapter 6

– … Że nasza przyjaźń okazała się niemożliwą, toteż on z wielkim żalem musi się ze mną pożegnać – kończyła swoją opowieść Marcja. Strzepnęła mocno koszulą nad dymiącym trójnogiem, obróciła drugą stroną. – Aha, i mam pamiętać, że tylko jego w tym wina, nie moja, i że o mnie zachowa najlepsze wspomnienie. Czyli miło było, ale się skończyło.  
– Tak bywa, córuchno – powiedziała Jasnota ze swojego zydelka, ustawionego nieopodal. – Płakać nie ma co.  
– A czy ja płaczę?  
Dzień był pochmurny, a okna w bocznej salce wąskie, z rogowymi szybkami; kiedy jeszcze ustawiło się trójnóg do odkażania ubrań, bijący aż pod sklepienie kłębami dymu, panował tam wieczorny, niebieskawy półmrok. Staruszka, rozebrana do naga, przypominała w tym świetle zadumaną zjadarkę.  
– Ręce unieście, proszę. – Shani pomogła jej wciągnąć giezło, pachnące ostro arniką i aloesem.  
– Płakać nie ma co – powtórzyła Jasnota, wsuwając wychudłe ręce w rękawy. – Widać pisany ci nie był, tedy dobrze, że poszedł. Żeby mnie jeden kiedyś nie zawiódł, to bym za mojego Mikulę nie wyszła… Właśnie, nie czeka on na mnie?  
– Czeka, czeka – zapewniła ją Shani. – Jak codziennie. I Siemko też przyszedł.  
– Kotek mój bury! Powiedzcie no, nie rozczochrałam się aby?  
– Pięknie, babciu, wyglądacie – zapewniła Marcja, okadzając z kolei spódnicę.  
– Pięknie to nie – oceniła trzeźwo Jasnota, oglądając w lusterku wychudłą, poznaczoną dziobami twarz. – Ale i Mikula co, czyraków nie ma?  
– Czyraków? To maści dla niego weźcie.  
– Kochana z ciebie córuchna. A na tamtego, co cię zawiódł, pluń.  
– Ale ja nie mam pretensji. Szkoda tylko tych wierszy, co je obiecał dla mnie przepisać. No i miło by było, gdyby się pożegnał osobiście, nie przez posłańca.  
Shani chrząknęła wymijająco. Przypadkiem wiedziała, jak ten koniec przyjaźni wyglądał ze strony Reanuda i skąd wynikło kontaktowanie się przez kolegów – ale był to naprawdę przypadkowy przypadek, a Zygfryd, wygadawszy się, zaraz poprosił o dyskrecję. Przyobiecała ją więc. Zapytała też, czy aby sam nie obawia się upokorzenia za ich rozmowy, włączając tę właśnie prowadzoną. Zakonnik z żarem zaprzeczył, stwierdzając przy tym, że za czystość ich przyjaźni gotów byłby poświadczyć na ubitej ziemi, ba, na ordaliach nawet, i że – tu trochę ochłonął – taka potrzeba nie zaistnieje, bo rzeczona czystość jest przecież dla każdego oczywista. Shani, rozbrojona, nie zadawała więcej pytań.  
Teraz zaś starała się nie komentować. Krzątała się, pakowała Jasnocie leki do domu, pomagała się ubrać. Staruszka, skończywszy wyrzekanie na tchórzliwych chłopów, zajęła się wychwalaniem swojego Mikuli.  
– Z niego tęgi chłop jeszcze! Na siódmy krzyżyk mu idzie, a wody przyniesie, pniaki rąbie, bywa, ławę sztorcem postawi, bym wymieść mogła…  
– Stęsknił się pewnie? – wtrąciła Marcja.  
– Oho! Córuchno, ty w klasztorze mieszkasz, to nie wiesz, ale człowiekowi zawżdy źle samemu. A na starość najgorzej, jak psu po prostu.  
Potem chciała wiedzieć, czy Shani aby sama nie jest. Shani pomyślała o babci i odpowiedziała z powagą, że nie, nawet przez chwilę.  
A potem był już czas się żegnać.  
– Pamiętajcie – instruowała – pić co wieczór odwar z jaskółczego ziela. Nie przemęczać się, nie moknąć, przez tydzień jeszcze nacierać dzioby maścią. Mikuli powiedzcie, żeby mył się dokładnie, jak wraca z miasta.  
– I niech was Bogini zachowa od złego – dorzuciła sumiennie Marcja, pomagając Jasnocie wyjść na zewnątrz.  
Shani stała jeszcze chwilkę w progu, tyle tylko, by zobaczyć, jak Mikula porywa żonę na ręce, jak Siemko – wyjątkowo bez hełmu – zbliża się z ociąganiem, mrugając gęsto, i wreszcie tuli do matki, kryjąc twarz przed wzrokiem widowni.  
Czwarte wyleczenie, myślała Shani. Cztery wyleczenia na dwadzieścia osiem zachorowań. Źle rokująca staruszka, której nie dawały więcej niż dobę, właśnie wracała do domu. To niczego nie cofało, oczywiście, i śmierć pozostałych nie była przez to mniej ważna, ale…  
– Co się tak śmiejesz do siebie? – zapytała matka Ilona, sama uśmiechnięta półgębkiem.  
– Myślę o tym, że Siemko jest kotkiem burym.  
O tym kotku, pomyślała Shani, też Zygfrydowi opowiem. Uśmieje się.

*

Witraże w strzelistych oknach przez cały dzień na przemian to rozjaśniały się nieco, to przygasały, a Shani śledziła mimochodem ich migotanie. Lunie, nie lunie? Rozjaśni się, nie rozjaśni? Przyjdzie, nie przyjdzie?  
Zygfryd nie miał dzisiaj warty przed szpitalem ani się nie umawiali. Po prostu, ponieważ szpital stał dokładnie w połowie drogi między klasztorem a bramą na groblę, zakonnicy defilowali tamtędy kilkanaście razy dziennie. Murek okalający szpitalne rabatki był z kolei niewysoki, łatwo było się dostrzec. Łatwo spotkać, czasem przejść kawałek w tę samą stronę. Przyjemnie pogawędzić.  
No, ale tymczasem niebo, a z nim witrażowe szybki, pociemniały tak, że już w południe w całym szpitalu zapalono kaganki. Przeciągłego grzmotu nie było. Ot, woda chlusnęła o szyby i nie przestała ściekać. Katje, wysłana na przystań po dostawę ziół, wyglądała, jakby ruszyła po nie wpław.  
– Prawie zdążyłam – poskarżyła się, wyżymając w sieni mokry welon. – Ale na przystani ten twój wielbiciel mnie zagadał…  
– Zygfryd?  
– Nie, ten starszy. Jakże mu…  
– Jeśli wiedźmin, to Geralt – poinformowała Shani. Katje parsknęła śmiechem. – No co?  
– Chyba straciłam rachubę – wyznała kapłanka. Przesunęła oburącz po wilgotnych złotych loczkach. – W każdym razie myślę o tym z monoklem.  
– Czyli Talar. Co u niego?  
– Mam ci przekazać, że mąka jest już do odbioru, tam gdzie zawsze.  
– Katje! – zawołała raptem matka Ilona, wkraczając do sieni. – Czego tam mitrężysz? Gwałtem suchot chcesz? Zdejmuj zaraz te mokre kiecki, lipy zażyj…  
Luźne, klasztorne szaty, zwykle kryjące zarys talii, piersi i bioder, po zamoczeniu dokładnie te zarysy oblepiały. Shani odniosła wrażenie, że Katje jest świadoma spojrzeń – więcej niż uważnych – rzucanych jej przez wartujących zakonników.  
– Już idę, matko, idę – zapewniła kapłanka, cała w uśmiechach i dołeczkach. – Chciałam trochę odciec.  
– Nie deliberuj już. Shani, a ty na co czekasz? Zioła trzeba osuszyć! A ty, synku, na co oczy wytrzeszczasz? Wrota są w drugą stronę!  
– Już ja wiem – dodała ciszej, przeganiając Shani i Katje przez izby szpitala – czego ty tak odciekałaś, Katje. Ech, mówiłam ci przecież, że z celibatu nic dobrego nie wynika. Ani to zdrowe, ani miłe Bogini… Czego chichoczesz?  
– Nic, nic, mateczko…  
– Nic w tym śmiesznego, moja panno. Za dawnych czasów na chwałę Bogini rodziło się dzieci, a dziewictwo ślubowano po dworach, razem z noszeniem szarfy czy poszczeniem co piątek. Źle, że się wygłupy rycerstwa tak roznoszą…  
– A wy macie dzieci, matko? – zapytała podstępnie Shani.  
– Dwoje. I sama jestem dzieckiem Melitele, więc bez uśmieszków proszę. I bez drażnienia się z zakonnikami. Nuże, Katje, rozbieraj się! I pij, póki gorące!

*

Zioła, na całe szczęście, przybyły powiązane w równe pęczki – osuszenie ich nie było więc specjalnym wyzwaniem. Ot, porozdzielać i powiesić nad kominem, razem z lnianą płachtą, w której je Katje przyniosła. Bandaże na dziś już przygotowane. Maści na wrzody był jeszcze cały zapas, jaskółcze ziele dopiero schło, więc eliksir na gorączkę zrobi się później. Lekarstwa wydają dzisiaj Marcja, Avissa i Gryzelda, opatrunki już pozmieniane, na Shani czekała więc – jeśli nie przybędzie nowych pacjentów i nikomu się nie pogorszy – kora wierzbowa do utarcia. Lepiej przygotować od razu, później tylko doda się do wywaru, nie trzeba będzie kląć i denerwować się, że wrzątek już kipi, a paskudztwo dalej w wielkich kawałach…  
Po uporaniu się z pierwszym płatem Shani uznała, że jest głodna. Potem, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić w taki deszcz po jabłka. O, teraz właśnie przydałby się ofiarny rycerz. Shani nasłuchiwała przez chwilę szumu za oknem, po czym pogodziła się z myślą, że dzisiaj papierówek nie będzie. O, dzwony. Niedługo czas wychodzić, prosto do domu. Nie, na pewno. Mimo wszystko… głupio by było, gdyby tam stał i moknął. Podeszła na chwilę do tylnych drzwi, otworzyła, cofnęła się zaraz przed tnącą pluchą. Uchyliła drzwi jeszcze raz, odrobinę, i spojrzała poprzez ścianę wody na skłębioną, ciemną zieleń w głębi ogrodu.  
– Nie ma go, nie ma – zagderała matka Ilona, przechodząc obok.  
Shani wzruszyła ramionami. Pewnie, że Zygfryd nie przyszedł. Kto by chciał wystawać w taki deszcz? Co prawda poznała go już na tyle dobrze, by być pewną, że gdyby poprosiła, mókłby pewnie i całą noc, ale…  
Dobrze, że na nią nie czeka. Nie po to Shani została lekarzem, by ludzie się dla niej przeziębiali.

*

Już prawie skończyła, już dobijała tłuczkiem ostatni oporny kawałek wierzbiny, gdy od drzwi wpadło trochę szarego światła, zapachniało wilgotną świeżością. Brzęknęło żelazem. Shani uniosła głowę, rozbawiona i zirytowana jednocześnie.  
– Słuchaj, nie możesz tak po prostu… – I urwała raptownie.  
Żołnierka z Niebieskich Pasów podeszła do niej ostrym, sprężystym krokiem. Oczy już miała zmrużone, dłoń niby od niechcenia opartą o biodro, tuż przy rękojeści miecza.  
– No, czego nie mogę? – zapytała.  
Shani ochłonęła od razu.  
– Tu nie można tak po prostu wchodzić – poinformowała. – Kwarantanna.  
– Popatrz na ten list i nie pyskuj.  
Shani rzuciła okiem. Inni się tak nie zachowują, pomyślała. Ani Biała Rayla, ani Julia Abatemarco, o mężczyznach nie wspominając. Żołnierze bywali różni, grzeczni i opryskliwi, ale żaden nie szukał zaczepki u medyków.  
Żelazny list był zupełnie w porządku.  
– Słucham – powiedziała wobec tego.  
– Potrzebne mi zioła.  
Ves kopniakiem przysunęła sobie zydel, usiadła obok. Blisko. Można było obejrzeć każdy szczegół tatuaży na umięśnionych rękach i odsłoniętej szyi. Można było, to pewnie przede wszystkim, słyszeć się bez podnoszenia głosu.  
– Rozumiem. Kiedy była ostatnia miesiączka?  
– Lubczyku potrzebuję – odparła Ves, a Shani nieco opadła szczęka. No naprawdę, pomyślała, powariowali wszyscy? Co oni dzisiaj mają z tą miłością? A zresztą lubczyk wydawała tylko matka Ilona i tylko w specjalnych wypadkach, kobietom maltretowanym. Nie należało tego rozgłaszać.  
– Nie mam.  
– Nie łżyj.  
– To znaczy, ja nie zajmuje się magicznymi specyfikami. Pójdę może po matkę Ilonę…  
Ves wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Idź.  
Więc Shani poszła. Matka Ilona, niespecjalnie przejęta gościem i zajęta nastawianiem nogi, kazała zaczekać. Skończywszy, udała się do bocznej salki, poprosiła do siebie Ves i zamknęła drzwi. Kilka chwil później zabrzmiały klątwy takie, że nawet Katje, na której słownictwo nie robiło wrażenia, zaróżowiła się nieco. Potem zapadła cisza. Shani usłyszała, że Avissa odmawia jakąś modlitwę.  
Drzwi otworzyły się cicho. Matka Ilona stanęła w progu, ruchem głowy wskazała kaplicę z posągiem Melitele.  
– Do niej się powinnaś zwrócić, nie do mnie – mówiła. – Melitele dba o swoje dzieci. Jeśli go nie dostaniesz, widno mógłby ci zaszkodzić.  
Ves popatrzyła w milczeniu na kaplicę. Shani zauważyła, że żołnierka tym razem trzymała ręce spokojnie, luźno opuszczone i już nie mrużyła oczu.  
Za to chód miała nadal ostry, echo szło od podkutych butów. Im bliżej wyjścia, tym głośniej.  
– Mogliście jej dać placebo – rzuciła Shani, zbliżając się do kapłanki.  
– A po co?  
– Pewnie teraz użyje czegoś lewego. Jeszcze na dniach będziemy leczyły zatrucie…  
Matka Ilona machnęła ręką.  
– Spokojnie, nic mu już nie da. Najwyżej go spije w desperacji.  
– Kogo? – zaciekawiła się Marcja.  
– Nie wiem. Co nam do tego?  
– I skąd pewność? – dociekała Shani.  
Cholera, zaimponowało jej to. Chciałaby tak umieć uciszać awanturujących się. Matka Ilona, jakby odgadując jej się myśli, uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
– Ona chciała zrobić głupotę, ale głupia nie jest. Zapytałam ją po prostu, czy naprawdę chce tego chłopa trzymać po niewoli, całkiem oczadziałego, i wiecznie pilnować dawek.  
– Nie chciała.  
– Pewnie, że nie. – Tu kapłanka uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej. – I zawisnąć za obniżanie sprawności bojowej też nie chciała.


	7. Chapter 7

To, że w sieni wybuchło jakieś zamieszanie, akurat nikogo nie zdziwiło. Kłótnie z wartownikami się zdarzały, zwykła rzecz w czasie kwarantanny. Rozpacz ponosi. Matka Ilona odbyła z zakonnikami niejedną pogadankę o odprawianiu ludzi stanowczo a grzecznie; stanowczość wszyscy mieli już opanowaną.  
Dlatego, jeśli coś załogę dziwiło, to że zamieszanie trwa długo. Echa w sieni mieszały się i nakładały na siebie, nie dając rozróżnić słów, zniekształcając głosy, ale…  
– Jakaś baba się piekli – ocenił ze swojego posłania Dziadek.   
– To chyba nie Pasy? – zapytała Avissa, wojowniczo rozdymając chrapki. – Brzmi jak tamta…  
– Odpukaj, dziewko, w niemalowane…  
– Daj spokój – prychnęła Marcja. – Że co, że miałaby wracać z oddziałem po afrodyzjaki?  
Shani, już z płaszczem na ramionach i gotowa do wyjścia, zaoferowała się, że pójdzie pacyfikować towarzystwo. Marcja doradziła, by wzięła ze sobą solidny kij.  
W sieni panowały chłód i półmrok, nogi ślizgały się po mokrej podłodze. Zapachniało przetrawioną gorzałą. Rzeczywiście, jak Klasztorna, to Klasztorna.   
– Widzisz, rycerzyku! – rozległ się wysoki, pijany, zachłyśnięty chichot. – Nie chcą takiej! Ale powiedz mi tak jeszcze raz!  
– O, widzisz ją. Pijana w trzy dupy, po coś ty w ogóle…   
– Stara da nam do wiwatu, jeśli…  
– Ja ci dziś nie dam, chłoptysiu… Jutro przyjdź…  
– Do kurwy nędzy! – wybił się ponad ten harmider jasny, dźwięczny tenor. – Papebrock, puszczaj albo idź po medyka!  
Widok okazał się równie niecodzienny, co słownictwo. W progu stał Zygfryd, przemoczony do nitki, zły jak jasna cholera, objuczony – tak na oko własną – zakonną, czerwoną opończą. Spod opończy wyglądała oblepiona mokrymi włosami, obrzmiała kobieca twarz (skądś Shani znajoma), i nagie ramię (trzymające rycerza za szyję).   
– Jestem – powiedziała głośno Shani. – Słucham.   
Zygfryd obrócił się ku niej. Nieco chwiejnie. Widać trzymanie w ramionach niewiasty zaczynało już dawać mu się we znaki.   
– Nie może iść sama – powiedział. – Potrzebuje pomocy. Pani, przyszedł medyk, zajmie się wami, już wszystko dobrze…  
– Powiedz mi tak znowu! – domagała się dziewczyna.  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze…  
Rzeczywiście, była mocno pijana. Shani dotknęła jej czoła, zaraz cofnęła rękę; pacjentka miała temperaturę tak wysoką, że aż parzyła. Spojrzenie mętne, oddech rwany, pod opończą… Shani zaklęła… krótką, jadowicie zieloną kieckę – zwykłe umundurowanie Chętnych Ud – okrwawioną od pasa w dół. Ciemnoczerwone krople spływały po nogach aż do ciżemek.   
Czasu brakło na podawanie sobie chorej z rąk do rąk.   
– Chodź! – rzuciła Shani, ciągnąc Zygfryda w głąb szpitala.   
Pognali truchtem przez izby.   
– O! – zawołał ktoś. – Patrzajcie, Wrząca Alys! Zaszalejem!  
– Połóż ją tutaj! Gryzelda! Zawołaj…  
– Jestem – wyłoniła się z izby matka Ilona. Spojrzała, również zaklęła, już brała z rąk Gryzeldy torbę z lekami. – Leć po ręcznik! Chłopcze, nic tu po tobie! Wynocha stąd, ale już!  
Avissa już przyciągała płócienny parawan, chroniąc Alys przed wzrokiem pozostałych pacjentów. Matka Ilona odkaziła sobie ręce, obmacała pacjentce brzuch, przemyła uda. Prostytutka, poddająca się zabiegom bezwolnie jak lalka, chichotała przez łzy.  
– Kłopot był, co? – zagaiła swobodnie kapłanka.   
– No był…   
– I jak to zrobiłaś, że już nie ma?  
– Rutą chyba. Nie wiem, ja nie robiłam.   
– A kielich na odwagę?   
– Nie, walnęłam później… Jak już nie mogłam wytrzymać.   
– Pij. To ci pomoże. – Kapłanka przytknęła Alys czarkę do ust, otwarła kroplę spływającą po podbródku. – Gryzelda, chodź, pomożesz jej się przebrać. I weź drugi ręcznik, włosy też trzeba osuszyć, leje się z nich… Avissa! Leć po Carmen, mamy do pogadania. No, no, nie nadymaj mi się tu! Zakonnik mógł wejść do zamtuza, to i ty możesz. Shani, nic tu po tobie.  
– Miałam już poronienia – żachnęła się Shani.  
– To nie jest poronienie.   
– Jak to?  
Matka Ilona z pluskiem przemyła ręce w miednicy, wytarła ręce. Bardzo stanowczo.  
– Jeszcze nie poroniła – mruknęła półgłosem. – Dzieciak jej utknął w połowie, stąd gorączka. I nie dam głowy, czy już nie weszło zakażenie. Jak ja, zaraza, dorwę Carmen… No, ale ty mi tu na nic. Akuszerki trzeba, nie felczerki. Idź już do tego swojego kawalera.  
– Poszedł.  
– A chcesz się założyć?

*

Shani zabawiła jeszcze chwilkę, by podgrzać resztę wywaru z lipy. Dopiero wtedy, niosąc parującą czarkę, skierowała się do sieni. Jeśli Zygfryd rzeczywiście czeka – a nie była gotowa o nic się zakładać – to prosi się nie tyle o przeziębienie, co o zapalenie płuc.   
Czekał. Oczywiście. Z płaszczem narzuconym, teraz już bez sensu, na przemoczone ramiona, z zębami szczękającymi, rozmawiając półgłosem z wartownikami – być może o tym, co powie Wielki Mistrz na paradowanie z dziwką w ramionach.   
Lipę przyjął dwornym ukłonem.   
– Pij i leć się przebrać – poleciła Shani. – Wygrzać się chwilę przy ogniu też nie zaszkodzi.   
Zygfryd zapewnił, że nic mu nie będzie, zaczeka na nią, jeśli Shani sobie tego życzy, a przede wszystkim chce wiedzieć, co z ową panną.  
– Czy to zaraza?  
– Nie, nie. Tylko nieudane poronienie.  
Rycerz zawahał się wyraźnie.  
– Mówiąc „nieudane”, masz na myśli…  
– Dokładnie to, co powiedziałam – ucięła Shani. – Wybacz, nie zamierzam o tym dyskutować.  
Zygfryd, zasępiony, wzruszył ramionami.   
– To dobrze – powiedział. – Bo i ja nie zamierzam.  
Ale został, mimo wszystko. Wyszli razem w deszcz, narzuciwszy kaptury na głowy; Zygfryd naciągnął swój aż po zmarszczone brwi. No cóż, rycerz zakonny o zakonnych zasadach. Łatwo było zapomnieć w jaśniejsze dni.  
– Shani – odezwał się raptem. – Nie chcę, żebyś sądziła… Uważam, że ta panna, Alys, jest godna ratunku jak każda inna. Niezależnie od czynów.  
– Przecież wiem. Daj rękę, nie boczmy się na siebie.   
– Nie śmiałbym…  
– Dobrze, dobrze.   
Uścisk był szybki i mocny, ręce twarde, jak u nich wszystkich, rycerzy, wiedźminów. I nawet nie takie zimne, jak się spodziewała.  
– Powiedz mi – zagaiła Shani, kiedy podjęli marsz – gdzie trafiłeś na Alys?  
– Nie w zamtuzie – zapewnił tak szybko, że aż zachichotała. – Na ulicy, niedaleko zamtuza, będzie wszystkiego pięć kroków. Nie uszła daleko, słaniała się po ścianie…   
– Dobrze, że ją wziąłeś. Naprawdę. Braciom możesz przekazać.   
– Zrobiliby to samo.  
Shani postanowiła przemilczeć dyplomatycznie.  
– Szedłeś do nas? – zapytała zamiast tego. – Do ogrodu?  
– Skąd! Nie wyciągnąłbym cię w taki deszcz. Ale rad jestem, że się spotkaliśmy. Mniejsza o okoliczności.  
– A wiesz, że spodziewałam się ciebie dzisiaj? Kiedy weszła do nas żołnierka z Pasów, nawet ją za ciebie wzięłam. W pierwszej chwili, rzecz jasna.   
– Jakieś kłopoty? – zapytał czujnie Zygfryd.  
– Jej, nie moje. Jak się rzekło, mniejsza o okoliczności, grunt, że w pierwszej chwili nawet ją zgromiłam…  
– A czym zasłużyłem?  
– Tym, że psujesz mi anegdotę. I że zatapiałeś nam sięń zamiast wracać do klasztoru.   
– Łaski, pani!   
– No więc gromię ją, czyli ciebie, i wydajesz mi się dziwnie milczący. Myślę: zaniemówiłeś i przyszedłeś po poradę. Przyglądam się baczniej: nos za krótki o jakiś sążeń.  
– Co najmniej półtora – poprawił skromnie Zygfryd.  
– Myślę: jeszcze gorzej, do szycia. Zwątpiłam dopiero, gdy poprosiła o coś na potencję.  
Mówiąc, zerknęła z ukosa, czy się zakonnik zarumieni. Może odrobinę pokraśniał, niewiele. Uodparniał się. Śmiał się. Dopytał, jak stoją sprawy w szpitalu.  
– Same dobre wieści: wypisałyśmy Jasnotę do domu.  
– Matkę Siemka?  
– Właśnie ją.  
– Rad jestem to słyszeć. Może Siemko, gdy już mu zmartwienie minęło, przestanie robić awantury.  
– Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. A ty, co porabiałeś od wczoraj?  
Wiedziała już o Zygfrydzie kilka rzeczy. Chociażby to, że choć nie był przystojny, uśmiech miał więcej niż ładny. Z tych, których jest jakby za dużo na same wargi, więc jakby mimowolnie odsłaniają zęby, i za dużo na same oczy, więc rozjaśniają całą twarz.   
Właśnie z takim uśmiechem opowiedział… nie, ucieszył jej się, pochwalił wręcz!... że spotkał wczoraj Jakuba de Aldersberga. Przypadkiem, a Mistrz sam go zatrzymał i słów wiele nie padło; Zygfryd gotów był przysiąc, że Aldersberg potrafi patrzeć przez ludzkie serce jak przez szklaną taflę. Najważniejsze zaś…  
– Zrozumiał moje intencje i cofnął zakaz! Jutro wyruszam na bagna, z samego rana.   
Shani ucieszyła się również. Szczerze, chociaż bardziej ze zniesienia szlabanu niż samego polowania. Może to przez znajomość z Geraltem, może przez lekarską praktykę, grunt, że nie umiała już patrzeć na tropienie potworów inaczej niż pod kątem ran od pazurów.   
Nacieszywszy się, zapytała żartem, czy Zygfryd chciał zwrócić się do niej po jakąś chusteczkę, którą mógłby sobie przypiąć do walki.  
– Nie wolno nam… – Zygfryd zaś, jak to on, dał się wpuścić w maliny. Acz zorientował się szybciej niż zwykle. – No tak. Naśmiewasz się ze mnie.  
W jego głosie zabrzmiało więcej ciepła niż urazy.  
– Choć właściwie… – zawahał się zaraz. – Gdybyś chciała…  
– Tak?  
– Czy pomodliłabyś się za mnie? To znaczy, za moje powodzenie?  
Pomodlić się, powtórzyła w myślach. Co prawda nie znała tekstu żadnej modlitwy, ale czemu nie? Nie była ostatecznie ateistką, nie tak do końca. Zakładała raczej, podobnie jak jej rodzice, że bogowie mogą istnieć, choć nie wydają się specjalnie zainteresowani losami swoich wyznawców.   
– Pewnie, czemu nie. Tylko powiedz mi potem, czy podziałało.   
I rzeczywiście wieczorem wycyganiła od babci Dobrą Księgę, by przeczytać z niej jakąś litanię.


	8. Chapter 8

Łaskę rozmowy z Wielkim Mistrzem Zygfryd zawdzięczał patronowi Zakonu, świętemu Grzegorzowi. Dokładniej zaś: męczeńskiej śmierci świętego Grzegorza, której rocznicę klasztor upamiętniał ciszą i bezruchem. Dzwony milczały aż do wieczornego nabożeństwa, odbywającego się równo z zachodem słońca, miecze odpasywano, wartę w mieście przejmowali knechci, niechano pracy w kuźniach, zielarniach i skryptoriach, a braciom pozostawiano czas na kontemplację.  
Z tego czasu korzystano rozmaicie. Bracia ucinali sobie drzemki, czytali mniej lub bardziej nabożne księgi, grywali w szachy, odwiedzali się wzajem po dormitoriach. Nowicjusze zapuszczali się w nieznane sobie zakątki klasztoru. Ci, którzy mieli dość czelności i dobre stosunki z szafarzami, popijali pokątnie gorzałkę. Zygfryd zwykł przesiadywać ze swą kompanią w ogrodzie, w z dawna przez nich zarezerwowanym, cienistym kącie, i oddawać się błogiemu nieróbstwu. Zazwyczaj.  
Tym razem zwyczajnie nie było. Od tygodnia – od ukorzenia Renauda – towarzystwo przypominało żarzący się popiół, ledwo trącić, już sypało iskry. Wszystko dlatego, że różniono się w opiniach i usilnie starano, by rzecz nigdy nie wyszła poza różnice. Nie jest łatwo rozsądzać, czy to druh łże, czy starszyzna się myli, nie wychodząc przy tym na ubitą ziemię. Milczano więc i zżymano się o wszystko inne. Tego dnia, na przykład, Bors dworował sobie z Tristana Vandergrifta. Owszem, z brata Tristana dworował cały Zakon i, zaprawdę, było z czego – ale tym razem żarty były wyjątkowo niskiej próby. Przy kolejnej aluzji do wizyt w zamtuzach Zygfryd zniecierpliwił się i zapytał Borsa, czy przypadkiem jemu samemu czego nie dostaje, a jeśli tak, niechże się tym nie przechwala, bo słuchać hadko. Bors odparował natychmiast, że nie zwykł słuchać napomnień od ludzi, którzy chadzają po mieście z dziwkami w ramionach. Tristan nieoczekiwanie wziął stronę Borsa, dodając przy tym, że nie potrzebuje niczyjej chędożonej obrony. Gaheriet swoim zwyczajem ruszył mitygować towarzystwo, napominając, że w dzień święty złe słowo odbija się głębszym echem. Zygfryd, już na dobre rozeźlony, poprosił druha, by chociaż raz zechciał zachować wiejskie mądrości dla siebie.  
Gaheriet nic więcej nie powiedział. Cisza rozeszła się kręgiem, jakby kto rzucił kamień w wodę, i to było w całym zajściu najgorsze. Potem Tristan zerwał się i oznajmił, że patrzeć na nich wszystkich nie może, potem ktoś z innej kompanii, odpoczywającej nieopodal, kazał im drzeć koty gdzie indziej.  
Rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę. Gaheriet dosiadł się do brata Astolfa i kilku Nazairczyków. Bors chyba powędrował do dormitorium, Tristan diabli wiedzą gdzie. Zygfryd pożałował, że nie może wyjść za mury, na groblę, przejść przy tym koło szpitala…  
I cóż? Pochwalić się jej czy poskarżyć? Zamilczeć, nie zatrzymywać się wcale. Po prostu miło byłoby rzucić okiem za mur, tam, gdzie rosną jabłka. Sporo już spadło, te pozostałe nabrały złotawego odcienia. Shani lubiła te słodsze i bardziej dojrzałe, dzisiaj strąci je sama, może wdrapie się zwinnie na drzewo, podkasawszy tunikę. Słońce już się przechyliło nieco na zachód, pewnie będzie wracała do domu, stąpając tym swoim lekkim, miarowym krokiem i zajadając. A może jest jeszcze w szpitalu. Ma teraz ręce zielonkawe od ucierania werbeny, brązowe od kory wierzbowej, może właśnie zmywa z nich krew. Może dzień był zły i Shani, przymykając oczy, rozciera szczupły, zdrętwiały kark. Albo przeciwnie, śmieje się, odwraca jeszcze w progu, by coś powiedzieć pannie Marcji, i jej oświetlony profil wydaje się złoty na tle ciemnej sieni. Może trochę zwleka? Nie, raczej nie. Nigdy się nie umawiali.  
Zygfryd przeszedł główny dziedziniec, odpowiadając krótko na pozdrowienia spod arkad, przeszedł korytarzem, ciemnym i pełnym powidoków jak szpitalna sień. Z daleka pachniało już różami drugiego, małego dziedzińca; dawniej dziwił się, że nikt tam nie przesiaduje w letnie popołudnia, potem spróbował i zrozumiał, kiedy już przeszło mu odurzenie. Stojąc w upale nad gąszczem starych krzewów o kwiatach wielkich jak pięść i zapachu mocnym jak uderzenie, czuło się każde uderzenie serca. Białe róże lśniły, szkarłatne płonęły w pełnym słońcu. Renaud, zdaje się, pisał właśnie o płomieniu białym i szkarłatnym… zakwitającym. Albo płomienistych różach. O zapachu, od którego zapala się świat. Podobno ktoś tu kiedyś zemdlał, możliwe, Shani wspominała, że astmatycy źle znoszą zapach kwiatów. Albo, jak pisał Renaud, ów tajemniczy brat upił się jednym oddechem. Niech będzie. Niech sprawa jeden raz się wyjaśni. Gaherieta trzeba będzie przeprosić, ech, parszywie się Zygfryd zachował, gorzej niż taki de Wett. Będzie się z czego spowiadać, ale i Bors wygadywał brednie, co miała pomoc tamtej pannie do… Zaraza, nikt przecież chyba nie doniósł, nie naopowiadał o tym głupstw w klasztorze?  
Zygfryd zaszedł, z głową ciężką od niewesołych myśli, aż do niedużej altany na końcu dziedzińca. W następnej sekundzie kłaniał się już i wycofywał pospiesznie, nie chcąc zakłócać Wielkiemu Mistrzowi samotnych medytacji.  
– Zostań, Zygfrydzie – polecił Jakub de Aldersberg. – Zbliż się.  
Zygfryd zbliżył się, ucałował wyciągniętą dłoń, usiadł obok, kiedy mu zezwolono. Poza tym z niepokojem stwierdził, że się z zaszczytu nie cieszy – przeciwnie, potrzebował się przymuszać, by spojrzeć Mistrzowi w przejrzyste jak lód, nawet w cieniu błyszczące oczy.  
– Srodze mnie zadziwiło – zagaił Mistrz – że za powrotem nic o tobie nie usłyszałem.  
– Rad jestem – Zygfryd spróbował odpowiedzieć równie swobodnie – iż nie dałem nowego powodu do skargi.  
– O twoich nowych przewagach też się nie dowiedziałem.  
– Ponieważ wbrew temu, co głoszą, ja nie dbam o próżną chwałę.  
– Rzeczywiście? – Wielki Mistrz przyjrzał mu się baczniej, wspierając głowę na pięści. Zygfryd pożałował, że nie ugryzł się w język. Dlatego dodał zaraz najpokorniejszym tonem, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć:  
– A zresztą żadnych przewag nie było, panie.  
I tym razem udało mu się zgryźć cisnącą się na język skargę: nie wolno mi.  
– Czyżby opadło cię zniechęcenie po tamtej przygodzie z… zechcesz mi przypomnieć, co żerowało na podgrodziu?  
– Kikimory, panie.  
Zygfryd szczęśliwie pamiętał, co wówczas nałgał Renaud. Nie, należałoby rzec: pamiętał nieszczęśliwie, bo pod spojrzeniem Wielkiego Mistrza czuł się coraz niepewniej, całkiem tak, jakby już dał się złapać na kłamstwie, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.  
– Tak, rzeczywiście. A zatem? Zniechęciło cię niepowodzenie?  
– Zabroniono mi wyprawiać się na potwory.  
Teraz była to już odpowiedź na pytanie, a nie skarga. Wielki Mistrz pokiwał głową w zadumie, potem wyprostował się, przeniósł swoje przeszywające spojrzenie na róże w dziedzińcu. Zygfryd po raz setny przypomniał sobie historię o przemianowaniu Białej Róży na Płonącą: oto brat zakonny Jakub de Aldersberg doznał objawienia w przytomności całej Kapituły, a kiedy opowiadał wolę bogów, trzymana przezeń gałązka najpierw rozkwitła biało, potem zapłonęła i mimo ognia gorącego ani kwiat, ani brat Jakub uszczerbku nie doznali.  
Róże nadal pachniały, nie płonęły. Mistrz niczego w ręku nie trzymał. Jeśli z boku patrzeć, wyglądał po prostu na dostojnego, niemłodego już rycerza.  
– Źle – odezwał się – że ukarano cię za dobre chęci. Prawda, bez błogosławieństwa ruszać niebezpiecznie… wielka to łaska, żeś wrócił zdrów… ale pychy w tym nie znajduję.  
– Jesteście dla mnie bardzo łaskawi – mruknął Zygfryd.  
– Bo też nigdy nie dałeś powodu, by sądzić o tobie inaczej. Kikimor nie było, powiadasz?  
– Nie, panie.  
– Ale mogły być trupojady lub banda rzezimieszków.  
Albo Wiewiórki. Cała Wyzima huczała od plotek, aż kusiło, by porzucić niebezpieczny temat i zająć się masakrą na podgrodziu. Wyjawić pomysły, które z racji kary nie doczekały się realizacji. Zmienić temat, wykorzystać dobrą wiarę… zaraza, pomyślał Zygfryd, Wielki Mistrz nie może być tak naiwny. Zapewne doskonale wie, jak z tą wyprawą na kikimory było. Działa w dobrej wierze, prawda: pozwalając samemu się przyznać.  
– Cóż, rad jestem, że na jałowym czuwaniu się skończyło.  
Więc Zygfryd się przyznał. Jakub de Aldersberg przyjął tę spowiedź bez szczególnego zdziwienia.  
Potem zapadło dłuższe milczenie.  
Jakaś zabłąkana pszczoła zdążyła trzykrotnie okrążyć ławkę, przysiąść, umyć sobie skrzydełka i odlecieć. Zygfryd zdążył przypomnieć sobie wszystkie kanonicznie stosowane kary za nieposłuszeństwo.  
– Geralt z Rivii, powiadasz – odezwał się wreszcie Wielki Mistrz. – Miałem już przyjemność.  
– Znacie go, panie?  
– Owszem, z dawnych lat. Cóż u niego słychać?  
– Nie… nie mam pojęcia – wyjąkał Zygfryd, na pół ogłuszony obawą, zdumieniem i kwietnym zaduchem. Zaraz spróbował wziąć się w garść. – Rzadko go spotykam, panie. Tyle wiem, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ma przeciw sobie jakąś plugawą bandę.  
Tu idea zabłysła mu jak Święty Płomień w mroku kaplicy.  
– Gdybyśmy mogli wesprzeć go w tej walce… jeśli nie orężnie, to chociaż modlitwą, użyczeniem wiedzy… może nawet by się nawrócił?  
Wielki Mistrz, jak się okazało, miał bardzo donośny śmiech.  
– Jeśli to ten sam Geralt, którego znałem – powiedział – to… zazdroszczę ci, Zygfrydzie, płomiennej wiary. I zapewniam, że sobie poradzi. Nie wątp o tym. Co się zaś tycze tamtej eskapady… spowiadałeś się, jak sądzę? Dobrze więc. Uklęknij. Udzielam ci mego błogosławieństwa, bracie Zygfrydzie. Niech Wieczny Ogień prowadzi twoje ramię, kiedy wyruszysz na bagna… pojutrze… i staniesz przeciw grzesznemu plugastwu. Echinopsom, w tym wypadku.

*

Święty Grzegorz, jak większość świętych i błogosławionych, otaczał swą opieką więcej niż jedną grupę; upodobał sobie wszystkich ludzi stawiających czoła złu, w tej liczbie rycerzy, pospolitych żołdaków (spierano się, czy doliczać płatnych najemników), egzorcystów, kapłanów i wreszcie medyków. Biorąc pod uwagę powyższe, Zygfryd nie mógł sądzić inaczej: to z pewnością święty wiódł wówczas jego kroki na skróty, od posterunku straży do klasztoru, i postawił mu na drodze ową nieszczęsną, skrwawioną pannę. Świętemu zawdzięczał tamto spotkanie z Shani, po którym czuł się dwakroć silniejszym, osłoniętym tarczą podwójnej… ba, potrójnej modlitwy, bo i Gaheriet, przebaczywszy i nazwawszy Zygfryda matołem bożym, obiecał jakiś pacierz… otóż właśnie święty Grzegorz sprawił, iż Zygfryd stanął rankiem na bagnach tak szczęśliwy, jakby mu światło Wiecznego Ognia, nie krew płynęła w żyłach.  
Kiedy stanął na nabrzeżu, chmury przedarły się, rozświetlając czerwono powierzchnię wody i unoszący się nad nią opar. Dookoła ni żywej duszy, ogniska na przystani zagaszone, okiennice w osadzie rybaków pozawierane. Przez zapach zgnilizny snuło się pasmo dymu.  
U rozstajów wahał się stary, podobny do suszonego grzyba pielgrzym. Na widok Zygfryda ukłonił się w pas i zapytał pokornie, czy rycerz – „jasny pan” – nie raczyłby potowarzyszyć do kapliczki. Zygfryd zobaczył w tym widomy znak od bogów.  
Tym bardziej, że starzec drogę do echinopsa, „tego najbardziej zmierzgłego”, znał i dokładnie opisał. Oraz z ochotą dołączył, gdy Zygfryd, nie przerywając marszu, zaczął odmawiać litanię do świętego Grzegorza.

Błogosławiony niech będzie Wieczny Ogień,  
W jego blasku żyjemy,  
W jego żarze walczymy,  
W jego płomieniach umieramy.

Jakiś utopiec wychynął z pluskiem z wody, zaskrzeczał gniewnie i zanurkował z powrotem.

Nieśmiertelna Światłości,  
Chroń nas od kłów i pazurów.  
Żyjący Płomieniu, Tajemny Ogniu,  
Wskaż nam drogę w ciemności.

Słońce rozproszyło opar, zamigotało silniej, odsłaniając oczom skryte w zielsku bajorka. Posąg Melitele, zwanej przez lud Zieloną Panią, od mchów rzeczywiście stał się zielony jak szmaragd. Stary pielgrzym, dokończywszy litanii, wskazał kosturem bezpieczne przejście przez trzęsawiska.  
– A jakby was ugryzło co i byście driakwi potrzebowali, to tam, o, moja chata – dodał.  
Zygfryd podążył wzrokiem za kosturem; natrafił na nieprzebyty gąszcz pośrodku zgniłej wody.  
– Tam mieszkacie? Niebezpiecznie…  
– Ano, na stare lata ciężej. W stawach rwie od tej wody, myślę, czas gnaty zbierać i na podgrodzie iść. Miałem tam znajomków, może kto jeszcze żyje.  
– Pomódlcie się za ich spokój, dziadku. Wiewiórki nie zostawiły na podgrodziu żywej duszy.  
Pielgrzym aż podskoczył z wrażenia.  
– O! A dawno?!  
– Będą trzy tygodnie.  
– Eee, to tam już wszyscy zaśmierdli.  
– Pochowani są, oczywiście – Zygfryd zadziwił się nieco. Wnet jednak pojął. – Chaty stoją puste. Ale i z tym radzę zaczekać, trupojady mogą krążyć…  
Pielgrzym machnął ręką.  
– Już trudno, trudno. Jeszcze się nigdzie nie wybieram. Jak dojdziecie moich lat, to też się będziecie długo namyślać, panie.  
Zygfryd pożegnał się z nim serdecznie i podjął marsz. Brodzenie przez bagno, jeśli znało się drogę, nie było w niczym gorsze od przebywania kanałów. Z pewnością widoczność lepsza, na woń mogłyby konkurować, utopce… tych na bagnach było znacznie mniej niż Zygfryd pamiętał. Znać, że wiedźmin przechodził. Oraz brat Roderick, oczywiście.  
Trzeba iść ścieżką prosto, zejść w wodę, przejść niewielką wysepkę, znów przebrnąć… Największy, najzłośliwszy echinops miał rosnąć na końcu długiego cypla, nieopodal uschłej wierzbiny… Wszelkie archespory, lubo mięsożerne i na wpół z ciała uczynione, zachowały roślinne obyczaje. Na noc zwykły stulać zębate kwiaty, dlatego należy podchodzić je od zmierzchu do świtu, kiedy na pół odrętwiałe są i niezdolne paszczęki dobrze rozewrzeć. Same pozostawione, ku słońcu się zwracają – czyli mądrze byłoby zajść od zachodu, bacząc oczywiście na…  
Na pierwszej wyspie, bezpiecznie osłonięte zwalonym pniem, płonęło ognisko. Wielki Łowczy skinął Zygfrydowi głową, stęknął, wyszarpnął z grubego, pikowanego kaftana długi na stopę kolec. Dwa inne leżały na ziemi, koło uszkodzonego napierśnika. Cztery następne wciąż tkwiły Łowczemu w piersi.  
– Odpuść sobie – poradził, ocierając pot z czoła. Obejrzał kolec, splunął, złapał następny. – To chędożone kokacydium. Petardy… kurwa mać!... petardy albo wiedźmina by trzeba.  
Kokacydium, czyli większa, szybsza i złośliwsza odmiana echinopsa, dzięki długim, mocno rozgałęzionym korzeniom czujna jak pająk w sieci. Na długość dziesięciu do piętnastu kroków miota kolce kościane, na stopę długie, ostre jak groty, żrącym jadem napełnione. Podejść od tyłu niepodobna.  
Zygfryd zatrzasnął przyłbicę, już z daleka zastawił się tarczą. Kokacydium, przypomniał sobie, mięsem ludzkim się żywi i jego barwy nabiera, z kości ludzkiej kolce bierze, trupim jadem się syci… Nieśmiertelna Światłości, chroń nas od kłów i pazurów…  
Kolce wbiły się w tarczę z siłą wiewiórczych grotów. Zygfryd zbliżył się o parę kroków, tarcza znowu zagrzechotała. Kokacydium wiło się wściekłą, czerwoną smugą, wysokości rosłego mężczyzny. Pysk zębaty, z płatków zrogowaciałych. Łodygi ma chwytne i giętkie, lubo nie tak twarde…  
Zygfryd podszedł na tyle blisko, by kokacydium mogło pacnąć w tarczę. Ciął szeroko, od lewej – i zaiste, przekonał się o chwytności przeklętej rośliny, ledwie wyrwał jej miecz spomiędzy pnączy. Wyrwawszy, w ostatniej chwili zastawił się tarczą przed trzecią salwą kolców.  
Cofnął się, przyjrzał potworowi zza pnia wierzby. Pnącza chwytne i giętkie… ale ze swymi ograniczeniami. Zygfryd cisnął kamieniem prosto w na pół przetrawiony szkielet wpleciony w krwawe włókna. Kokacydium kłapnęło, smagnęło pnączami. Nie sięgało własnego pnia. Archespory ślepe są i głuche, jak pająki na drgnienia wrażliwe.  
Z pospolitym potworem, powiadał ojciec, nie walczy się honorowo. A zatem…  
Zygfryd zaczekał chwilę, nieruchomy, aż kokacydium się uspokoi. Niech obróci się ku słońcu, rozprostuje liście… Cisnął w nie tarczą. Pnącza wystrzeliły, pochwyciły ją w locie, dalej Zygfryd nie patrzył, runął do przodu, zanurkował pod gałęziami, objął uzbrojoną ręką pień i, zwyczajem opryszków z Wyzimy Klasztornej, założył archesporowi klamrę. Trzymanym za głownię mieczem. W warunkach wyzimskich chwyt ten kończył się przynajmniej częściową dekapitacją, w bagiennych – dłuższą szamotaniną. Krótko mówiąc, należało łodygę stwora przepiłować, biorąc własny napierśnik w charakterze katowskiego pnia i modląc się, by pancerna rękawica wytrzymała.  
Zaraza, myślał Zygfryd, przytulony policzkiem do śliskiej, cuchnącej padliną łodygi. Kości grzechotały mu o hełm. Pnącza cięły wściekle powietrze dookoła, kłapała paszcza, rękawica trzeszczała i zgrzytała. Świsnęło, to pewnie kolejna salwa kolców. Wieczny Ogniu, Światłości i Żarze, oczyść moją drogę, pochłoń niegodziwych… jeśli wyjdę z tego ze wszystkimi palcami, złożę dziękczynienie świętemu Gwalbertowi od płatnerzy… Ogarnij mnie świętym płomieniem… Gaheriet by się przydał, nie wiedźmin… Na drodze Świętego Ognia są zgliszcza i popioły… ktoś, kto umie jednym ciosem przetrącić kręgosłup graveirowi… Z popiołów powstanę nowy ja.  
Miecz zachrobotał o kość. Przy kolejnym podrygu archespora Zygfryd był zmuszony stanąć niemal na palcach.  
Zaraza, ależ muszę głupio wyglądać. Shani by się uśmiała.  
Raptem poczuł, że blaszki na palcach rozluźniają się, odginają, odsłaniając wyprawioną skórę. Nacisk głowni stał się bolesny. Zaraza!  
Zygfryd podskoczył, całym ciężarem uwiesił się u łodygi kokacydium. Poczuł, jak coś trzaska – pod palcami, na piersi? – i stracił równowagę, upadł niemal na flaczejącą łodygę. Łeb archespora plasnął głucho w błoto, mgnienie później osypały się palce u rękawicy. Blaszki, obrócone wewnętrzną stroną do góry, lśniły w słońcu jak czyste srebro.  
Zygfryd stał, dysząc ciężko. Serce mu biło tak mocno, że czuł jego pulsowanie od stóp do głów. Powietrze, gdy już uchylić przyłbicę, smakowało wybornie. Chwała niech będzie Wiecznemu Ogniowi…  
I dzięki tobie za modlitwę, Shani.

*

Przy ognisku Wielkiego Łowczego zdążyły zajść pewne zmiany. Sam Łowczy, teraz obnażony od pasa w górę, wcierał jakąś żółtawą, ostro zalatującą czosnkiem maść w oparzeliny. Nad ogniem bulgotał niewielki saganek, rozsiewający wokół zapach ziołowej nalewki. Sagankiem zajmował się nowy gość.  
– Geralt! Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz krzyw o to, że cię ubiegłem?  
– Nie jestem – wiedźmin uniósł rękę w geście powitania, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Za bardzo frapowała mnie technika.  
Zygfryd cisnął łeb kokacydium na ziemię, poznaczoną dziurami tarczę złożył obok i dosiadł się do towarzystwa. Oddał Łowczemu pęk kolców.  
– Łeb też byś mógł odpalić – mruknął Łowczy. – Toż wy, zakonni, opłaty nie bierzecie. Gdybym nie był zajęty, tobym się, panie Geralt, procesował o odbieranie chleba…  
– Słucham cię, Geralt – zachęcił Zygfryd. – Masz jakieś uwagi?  
– Do odbierania chleba?  
– Do techniki.  
Wiedźmin wzruszył ramionami.  
– Pomysłowa. Chociaż ogniem wyszłoby sporo szybciej.  
– Mówiłem – wtrącił Łowczy, odkorkowując oplecioną wikliną flaszkę. – Petardą to gówno… I szybciej, i taniej. Szkoda rękawic.  
Łyknął zdrowo, otrząsnął się, podał butelkę dalej. Wiedźmin przyjął kolejkę. Zygfryd podziękował.  
– Prawiście, że potwory najlepiej zwalczać ogniem – powiedział. – Ale jeśli ująć sprawy po kupiecku, to primo, petardy są drogie i trzeba je sprowadzać z miasta. Secundo, wiedźmin może i rzuca znaki, ale żeby je rzucał, trzeba go pierwej wynająć. Tertio…  
– Tertio – przerwał Geralt – wiedźmin rzuci znak tak czy inaczej, jeśli na drodze wyrośnie mu archespor.  
– A potem oderżnie mu łeb…  
– Kwiatostan.  
– Albo i kwiatostan, i zgłosi się po nagrodę. Co się zaś tycze konkluzji, to Wieczny Ogień nic nie kosztuje, a, jak się pokazało, też jest dla potworów zabójczy.  
– Ładnie byś walczył tym Ogniem, gdyby ci zabrać zbroję – zakpił Wielki Łowczy. I dodał, nim Zygfryd zdążył wymyślić replikę: – No co się tak nadąłeś? Na żartach się nie znasz? Pretensji nie mam, sam bym goły nie lazł. I ja tam cię z płatnerza nie rozliczam, ale by mi było szkoda rozpieprzać dobrą rękawicę.  
– Stawiasz w hazard zdrowie i życie, a żal by ci było rękawic?  
– Nie każdy ma ten luksus, by ryzykować tylko życiem i zdrowiem – odezwał się Geralt, mieszając w saganku. – Albo, zaraza, nie tylko w krótkiej perspektywie.  
Łowczy wytarł ręce w szmatę, jął naciągać koszulę z powrotem.  
– Święta prawda – potwierdził. – Jak się jest biednym wojakiem, rozpieprzanie sobie narzędzi pracy to też hazard. Tyle tylko, ze głodowy.  
– Akurat ty pobierasz stałą pensję z królewskiej kasy – zauważył Zygfryd.  
– Ale dalej jestem prostym wojakiem i się impetyzuję z prostym wiedźminem.  
– Empatyzuję – poprawił prosty wiedźmin.  
– No właśnie.  
– No cóż, podziękujcie bogom za to, że potwór padł, a koszta nie leżą w waszej gestii.  
– A te języki utopców, że tak spytam, to opłacacie z własnej kiesy czy klasztornej? – zaciekawił się Łowczy.  
– Jakie znowu języki? – zdumiał się Zygfryd.  
– Ano, był ostatnio jeden z waszych, Nilfgaardczyk, tak z wymowy sądząc. Odkupił ode mnie parę jęzorów, a potem zamknął się w chałupie na przesiece i tam siedział.  
Zygfryd oznajmił stanowczo, że nic o tym nie wie. Dziwił się ogromnie. W każdym razie: starał się dziwić, bo jeśli to rzeczywiście był brat Roderick, to… cóż, Roderick pozostanie Roderickiem. Niech mu bogowie wybaczą. Zygfryd poprosił obu kompanów, by zechcieli owej hańby nie rozgłaszać, sam zaś…  
Sam odczuł pokusę, by po powrocie opowiedzieć o swoim odkryciu jednemu, może dwóm braciom – zaraz ją jednak zwalczył.


	9. Chapter 9

Shani nie była przesadnie biegła ani w kalendarzu rolniczym, ani religijnym, dlatego też – bodaj jako jedyna w szpitalu – przyjęła z zaskoczeniem widok kaplicznego posągu, zasypanego pękami traw aż po biodra. Potem przypomniała sobie, że jest koniec lipca, czyli za chwilę powinno być Lammas (w Starszej Mowie), święto Zielonej Pani (jak mawiali chłopi w Redanii), Polnej Pani (jak chciała ludność Temerii) lub po prostu Wielkiej Melitele. To rozjaśniło kilka kolejnych kwestii, w tym przymilną, uprzedzającą każde życzenie postawę, jaką dziewczyny przybierały ostatnio wobec matki Ilony.  
– Będzie święto – tłumaczyła Marcja, nie przerywając ucierania ziół w moździerzu. – Rozumiesz, dzieci oczywiście nie pójdą, matka nie chce ryzykować… zresztą ma rację… a więc i my nie wszystkie będziemy mogły wyjść.  
– Oczywiście – przytaknęła Shani.  
Widziała to już wcześniej, takie festyny w zadżumionych miastach, w Mariborze, Oxenfurcie, Gors Velen, i nawet nie umiała się zżymać. „Raz matka rodziła”, mówiono przy takich okazjach, albo „i tak jesteśmy już w dupie”, albo „zaraza zarazą, ale święto jest, kurwa, święte”, i zbijano stragany, stawiano ozdobne słupy, zarzynano resztkę zwierzyny. Jeśli społeczeństwo jest organizmem, mawiał Rusty, to taki festyn dżumy jest przesileniem choroby. Shani zastanawiała się, czy sam na taką zabawę poszedł, zanim zabiło go owo „przesilenie”. Zastanawiała się, czy sama znowu się skusi. Pewnie tak.  
Kolejną kwestią, która jej się rozjaśniła, były natrętniejsze niż zwykle pytania o powrót do domu. Zwłaszcza Alys, do tej pory potulna jak baranek, zaczęła domagać się wypuszczenia z natarczywością marudnego dziecka.  
– Zarobek mi przepadnie – uskarżała się tym swoim wysokim, dziewczęcym głosikiem. – W takie Polne Świątki to ja mam więcej klientów jak przez całe lato. Przecież dobrze się czuję, o, chodzę już jak ta lala!  
– Do miednicy i z powrotem.  
– Bo mi więcej nie pozwalacie!  
– Jeszcze ci się wszystko nie zagoiło – tłumaczyła jej po raz setny Shani. – Jak się wysilisz, dostaniesz krwotoku.  
– Wielkie mi co!  
– Alys, czy ty sądzisz, że cię znowu jakiś rycerz przyniesie?  
– Ja na to liczę. – Prostytutka uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, błysnęła oczami i zębami. – Strasznie miły był ten rycerzyk.  
Była niedożywiona, blada i chuda, twarz miała – przynajmniej teraz – dość ostrą, o zapadniętych policzkach, ciemnoblond włosy bez połysku, a mimo to zdarzały jej się miny lub gesty, po których nawet Avissa musiała uznać trafność przydomka. Wrząca Alys, rzeczywiście.  
– Tak mi paniował… – zamruczała, zwilżając wargi językiem. – Tak krzepko trzymał… już sobie obiecałam, że kiedy do mnie przyjdzie, za pół ceny mu dam. A co tam! Za grosik srebrny. Stratna nie będę. Wiesz, że długi nos to długi…  
– Nie przyjdzie – ucięła Shani; sama sobie zabrzmiała jak matka Ilona. – Nie gorączkuj się, bo znowu będzie trzeba przystawiać pijawki.  
Następną rzeczą, która nabrała znaczenia, były starania, jakimi ogrodnik otaczał rośliny kwitnące. Acz na kwiaty, jak się dowiedziała, przyjdzie czas nazajutrz.  
– Na dwa dni przed świętami kładzie się trawy – tłumaczył ogrodnik, poprawiając jakąś krzywo wiszącą wiechę u stóp posągu. – Na dzień wprzód kwiaty, a w samo święto owoce. Potem je zaniosę do zielarni, nie ma obawy. Takie poświęcone to pewnie nawet zdrowsze.  
Czy zdrowsze, nie umiała stwierdzić; ale ładniejsze na pewno. Naprawdę się staruszek postarał, pęki traw mieniły się na cokole jak na łące, u stóp Melitele zielone, bardziej świeże, u kolan coraz wyższe i jaśniejsze, o krągłe biodra ocierały się już wysokie, płowe i brązowawe miotełki. Shani zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę chciałaby teraz-zaraz zobaczyć, jak będą wyglądały te jutrzejsze kwiaty. I że to ogólne podniecenie, kiedy już raz je zauważyła, zaczyna jej się udzielać. Tętno jej bez powodu przyspieszało. Miała ochotę wybiec gdzieś, żeby sprawdzić – diabli wiedzą, dokąd i co. Ech, przydałby się Geralt.  
Kiedy Zygfryd przyszedł po południu, zastał ją już na drzewie; rzuciła mu pozdrowienia od Alys i jabłko, w tej kolejności. Rycerz jabłko przyjął z ukłonem, pozdrowienia z roztargnieniem, a potem – więcej podrzucając owoc niż go jedząc – przeszedł do kwestii poważnych, czyli co u Shani słychać.  
– Czyli i ty czujesz się, jakby miało cię spotkać coś dobrego? – zapytał.  
– Jasne – potwierdziła Shani. – Festyn. Ale mów, jak twoje bagna? Widzę, że wróciłeś w jednym kawałku?  
O tym, że zdecydowała się dokładnie w tej sekundzie, w której otworzyła usta, nie warto w ogóle wspominać.

*

Dopiero przy kwiatach ogrodnik pokazał, co potrafi: posąg Melitele otrzymał nawet nie altanę, nie kwietną bramę, tylko cały krajobraz. Na wiklinowej, wygiętej w łuk konstrukcji zawisły girlandy niebieskich dzwonków i kwiatów cykorii podróżnika, wyobrażające niebo, przetykane gdzieniegdzie gwiazdkami wiesiołka. Nad głową posągu lśnił ogromny słonecznik, poniżej dwa następne – ten z lewej otoczony różową ginatią, z prawej ginatią czerwoną. Niżej kobierzec żółtych kwiatów, miodowej nawłoci i jaskrawej goryczki, przedzielone miedzą z zielonej rezedy. Stłoczone kępki białego mirtu zdawały się schodzić po zielonej trawie ku drewnianemu korytku, w którym pływało kilka wodnych lilii; przewodził im ukręcony z koniczyny pastuszek.  
Avissa podprowadzała do posągu każdego, kto ją o to poprosił, a prosiło wielu, właściwie każdy, kto nie leżał w malignie. W końcu Shani musiała powiedzieć jej, by zaprzestała spełniania życzeń i zajęła się leczeniem.  
– Łaska Bogini też jest im potrzebna – odparowała nowicjuszka.  
– Bogini potrafi udzielać łaski na odległość – ucięła Shani.  
Ledwie zagoniła Avissę do opatrywania i pacjenta do łóżka, musiała iść uciszać kłótnię, jaka wybuchła między wierzącymi ludźmi a niewierzącymi krasnoludami. Gdy tylko wyszła ze spacyfikowanej izby, ujrzała Alys, przemykającą na tych wątłych nóżkach do kaplicy.  
– Alys! – huknęła Marcja, wychynąwszy z drugiej izby. – Bo cię zaraz zaniosę z powrotem!  
Alys zachichotała, niespeszona.  
– Jak królewna tu u was żyję! – oznajmiła, przechylając nieco głowę i wysuwając do przodu biodro. – Każdy jeden chce mnie na rękach nosić!  
Shani zauważyła, że dziewczyna przybiera tę pozę przy każdej rozmowie, nawet mówiąc z matką Iloną o śladach krwi w moczu. I prawie zawsze przymruża lekko oczy.  
– Po królewsku, to będziemy cię musiały zamknąć na klucz.  
– Chciałam tylko zobaczyć Zieloną Panią.  
– Aha?  
– Co „aha”? – zjeżyła się Alys. – Że jak kurwa, to nie może się modlić?  
– Możesz, możesz – złagodniała Marcja. – Ale módl ty się tak, by sobie nie zrobić krzywdy. Chodź tu, sierotko.  
Z tymi słowy podeszła, objęła prostytutkę w pasie i bez wysiłku wzięła na ręce. Alys aż pisnęła z ochoty, otoczyła jej szyję ramieniem.  
– No nie – jęknęła Shani. – Teraz ty?  
– Jeden raz – usprawiedliwiła się Marcja. – Pójdziemy, odmówimy pacierz, a potem do wieczora nogi spod koca nie wystawisz. Co, Alys?  
– Żebym tak francy dostała, jeśli wystawię – przysięgła solennie Alys.  
– No, to ruszamy. Aha, Shani?  
– Tak?  
– Kąpiemy się dzisiaj. Przyjdziesz?  
– Pewnie, czemu nie.  
Alys zaszeptała coś Marcji pod welon, robiąc porozumiewawczą minę.  
– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy – odrzekła kapłanka. I dodała, mrugając do Shani. – Twój zakonnik jakoś przeżyje, jeśli pójdziemy razem?  
– Przeżył archespora, więc i kapłanki powinien – potwierdziła Shani. – Po coś jest rycerzem.  
Wrząca Alys rozszeptała się i rozchichotała na całego.

*

Shani ostrożnie wylała Alvinowi odrobinę wody na namydloną głowę, odgarnęła grzywkę.  
– No, Alvin – powiedziała przymilnie. – Bądź dobrym chłopcem i pobaw się z Mirkiem.  
Chłopiec nie okazał specjalnego zainteresowania Mirkiem; zbyt zajęty był zbieraniem w ręce mydlin i oglądaniem tęczujących błonek, rozpinających się między palcami.  
– Nie chce mi się – powiedział i dmuchnął.  
Bańka prysnęła. Spróbował zrobić drugą.  
– Shani, dlaczego na słomce robią się bańki, a na ręce nie?  
– Bo słomka jest węższa. No idź, inne dzieci chcą się z tobą bawić.  
– Ale ja nie chcę.  
– Pokłóciliście się?  
– Nie – Alvn uniósł na nią błyszczące, przejrzyste jak woda oczy. – Ale u ciebie jest fajniej. Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, skąd się biorą bańki.  
– Alvin – ucięła sprawę matka Ilona. – Idź stąd, chcemy porozmawiać o dorosłych sprawach.  
– Marcja mówiła to samo!  
Od strony, w której pluskały się Katje, Marcja i Gryzelda, nadpłynęła kolejna fala chichotów (Avissa zgłosiła się do kąpania niemowląt i zapewne dobrze zrobiła). Katje złapała za krawędź balii kurczowym ruchem topielicy; zdążyła się już popłakać ze śmiechu, teraz zaś wyraźnie zmierzała ku uduszeniu.  
– Wesoło tam u nich – zauważyła Shani, rzucając matce Ilonie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – Ech, chciałabym wiedzieć, co je tak rozśmieszyło.  
Założyłaby się o własny dyplom, że Marcja powtarza którąś z anegdotek zasłyszanych dzisiaj od Alys. Pytanie tylko, czy tę kończącą się na „dziura to dziura, na chuj drążyć”, czy „zostałeś wydymany przez Zakon Płonącej Róży”.  
– Alvin, nigdzie nie idziesz – zmieniła zdanie matka Ilona. – To nie są żarty dla dzieci.  
Alvinowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Poleciał jak strzała.  
– Ciekawe, jak tę Starszą Krew od razu widać – mruknęła kapłanka. – Zawsze na przekór. No i oczy, zauważyłaś? Jak latarnie.  
– Przynajmniej się późno zestarzeje.  
– A to już nie tylko od krwi zależy.  
– Też prawda – przytaknęła Shani, która zdziwiła się dzisiaj nielicho, ujrzawszy matkę Ilonę nago.  
Jak się okazało, kapłanka włosy miała w większości ciemne, ciało zaś, choć już nie jędrne, jeszcze nie pomarszczone. Ubrana wyglądała jakieś dwadzieścia lat starzej, ponieważ szaty pozwalały widzieć tylko to, co było w niej stare: ręce i spojrzenie. Shani zastanowiła się mimochodem, jak za dziesięć lat będzie wyglądać Marcja.  
Matka Ilona obejrzała się na swoją gromadkę – Mirek z Ilsą pluskali się w najlepsze, Janko usiłował zawiązać brzozową witkę na supeł, Alvin zadręczał wyraźnie już zniecierpliwioną Marcję pytaniami – i przysunęła się bliżej.  
– No, to szybko: o Carmen pewnie wiesz?  
– Tylko tyle, że wolałybyście, żebym to ja robiła zabiegi.  
Kapłanka machnęła ręką.  
– Ot, poprzekręcały gąski. Chciałabym, żebyś zajęła się przyrządzaniem ziół.  
– Chcę, żeby wszystko było jasne – odezwała się stanowczo Shani. – Nie będę dawała tym dziewczynom placebo.  
– A kto tu mówi o placebo? – zdziwiła się matka Ilona. – Ty narządzisz środki, a resztę… co ci będę gadać, to robota dla akuszerki.  
– Albo zamawiaczki.  
– Robotę zamawiaczki widziałaś ostatnio. Psiakrew, co sobie przypomnę, mam ochotę kogoś kopnąć.  
– Naprawdę zamierzacie robić aborcje? – upewniła się Shani. – Żadnych… pogadanek? Naparu z rumianku?  
Kapłanka posłała jej spojrzenie więcej niż chłodne.  
– A wiesz, moja panno, że powtarzasz słowo w słowo za Carmen? Ciekawam, dlaczego wy dwie uważacie nas za…  
– Och, dajcie spokój. Słyszałam te pogadanki o świętości życia.  
– No właśnie. Dla Bogini, dla nas życie jest święte. Jeśli więc te idiotki mają się zabijać, to już… zaraza, nic nie lepiej… ale mniej źle oddać jedno życie niż dwa.  
Umilkły. Alvin nadbiegł z powrotem, żeby opowiedzieć im żart o mrówce; zaśmiały się uprzejmie. Marcja z daleka pogroziła Shani rózgą.  
Potem matka Ilona wstała i zarządziła koniec kąpieli na dziś.  
– Oczywiście zostajesz na kolacji – stwierdziła, nie zapytała.  
Shani uniosła brwi.  
– A chcecie mnie jeszcze?  
– Naprawdę gęś z ciebie.

*

Wizyty w chramie Melitele miały walory edukacyjne, i to dla obu stron. Przynajmniej taką Shani żywiła nadzieję, kiedy wymieniała z kapłankami receptury, opowiadała o nowinkach z Oxenfurtu, porównywała przebiegi chorób czy – zawsze pod czyimś czujnym okiem – badała dzieci.  
Sama miała niejakie pojęcie o chorobach zakaźnych, skóry czy płuc, ale schorzenia dziecięce były dla niej nowością. Słuchała więc. Obserwowała. Uczyła się, jak trzymać niemowlę chorujące na koklusz, jak odróżnić zwykłą kolkę od zatrucia, co oznacza jaka wysypka. Czasami pośród tego drobiazgu uwijała się z nią Marcja albo matka Ilona, najczęściej jednak była to Katje, zawsze z jakimś maluchem uczepionym spódnicy, cała różowa i w dołeczkach, mrużąca w uśmiechu modre oczy. Aż dziw, że właśnie ona zdecydowała się na śluby czystości.  
– Fiona teraz trochę gorączkuje, bo jej się wyrzynają ząbki – opowiadała. – O, zobacz, ma już dwa nowe. Wystarczy dać do possania palec umoczony w rumianku, będzie trochę mniej puchnąć. Daj dzióbeczek, skarbie, pokażemy… Widzisz? U elfów to trochę dłużej zajmuje i bardziej marudzą, ale potem im się te ząbki zepsują chyba za sto lat. Co, ptaszyno? Kto będzie śliczną panną? Kto się będzie śmiał ze starej Katje?  
– Katje?  
– No?  
– Co się stało z jej rodzicami?  
Kapłanka skrzywiła się nieznacznie; wychodziła z założenia, że przy niemowlętach nie powinno mówić się o ponurych rzeczach.  
– No wiesz… nie wiadomo.  
Fiona nie była jedynym nieludziątkiem w chramie, oprócz niej chowało się jeszcze dwoje krasnoludziąt, jeden półelf, jeden gnom. Tyle… no, nie dobrego… ale mniej złego, że chociaż nad kołyskami ludziom drżała ręka. Małe ludzięta też nie dostrzegały różnicy, przynajmniej na razie.  
– Alvin często naprasza się, żeby nosić ją na rękach – napomknęła Katje, jakby odgadując myśli Shani. – Tak że, rozumiesz, jest nadzieja.


	10. Chapter 10

Brat Correl, na co dzień milczący jak instrument w futerale, był człowiekiem niezwykle muzykalnym. Wystarczyło mu chwili słuchania, by podchwycić i powtórzyć nową melodię, a grywał na wszystkim, lutni, harfie, flecie, rogu ze Skaellige i nilfgaardzkich dzwonkach, nawet na mokrych kryształowych kielichach, z których krawędzi wydobywał jakąś dziwną, tęskną muzykę. Dla muzykalności oddelegowano go do służenia przy dworze królewny, zaś dla niezręczności towarzyskiej – rychło odwołano. Sam Correl przyjął nominację bez entuzjazmu, a odprawę bez żalu, i objął rządy nad zakonnym chórem. Jako żywo, nie można było nazwać tych rządów żelaznymi: ani nikogo nie gnębiono, ani karcono.  
Za to poprawiano tak często i drobiazgowo, że każdy z braci śpiewających, obudzony w środku nocy, potrafiłby odśpiewać chorał bez jednej omyłki.

Prosim, słudzy łask niegodni,  
Wspomóż, wypal grzech, co plami,  
Gdyś odkupił nas…

Correl, przysłuchujący się próbie z przymkniętymi oczami, nie podniósł głosu ni ręki; wystarczyło, by na moment uniósł powieki.  
– Zygfryd, dwa tony ciszej. Hugo, nie nadążasz. Gaheriet, zaraz ochrypniesz.  
Umilkł na chwilę potrzebną, by towarzystwo pojęło dobrze (bądź odchrząknęło tubalnie), i kazał zacząć od początku.

Prosim, słudzy łask niegodni,  
Wspomóż, wypal grzech, co plami,  
Gdyś odkupił nas od zbrodni  
Swemi skrymi płomieniami.  
Tyś przepalił śmierci wrota,  
Zasiał popiół święty w grobie  
I z popiołów…

– Zygfryd, nadal się wybijasz. Tristan, pół tonu niżej. Jeszcze raz.  
Ktoś – zapewne Bors – tupnął niecierpliwie. Correl nakazał zacząć cały hymn od początku. Zygfryd śpiewał tak, jakby zmuszał narowistego konia do chodzenia stępa. Śpiewać mu się chciało, owszem, ale pełną piersią, i modlić się, i śmiać, i działać. Ubijać echinopsy i alghule, poprowadzić braci na cmentarz, odkryć wreszcie, co się wydarzyło na podgrodziu, na to ostatnie zresztą miał kilka hipotez. Chciałby opowiedzieć Shani o czymś więcej niż pomysły. Chciałby zrobić użytek z tego uczucia, że krew od kilku dni głośno szemrze w żyłach.  
Brat Correl znowu usłyszał jakieś niedociągnięcia, zaczęli więc od nowa. Dzisiaj bracia potykali się jeden przez drugiego, jakby ten żar, co Zygfrydowi rozpalał serce, udzielił się im również. A może to bliskość święta, tego jednego dnia i jednej z czterech nocy w roku, kiedy każdy otrzymywał dyspensę na przebywanie poza klasztorem.  
Odśpiewali hymn do końca. Correl, wreszcie usatysfakcjonowany, zarządził chwilę przerwy. Bracia porozsiadali się w ławach, podzielili bukłakiem wody.  
– Dajcie no bliżej światło… Psia mać!  
– Hugo, poszczałeś się czy jak?  
– Dopali się zaraz. Bracie Correlu, posłać po nowy kaganek?  
– Wystarczy ten.  
Zygfryd przeszedł kawałek wzdłuż chóru, wystukując palcami rytm po balustradzie. "A kogo Płomień obejmie, temu żar stanie za złoto, prawda za srebro mu będzie, a wiara jak rubin najczystszy..." Słońce musiało stać już nisko, szybki zapłonęły w oknach od zachodniej strony. Zakrwawiły światłem, pisał Renaud. Rzeczywiście, światło przesiane przez czerwone szkło na ceglaną ścianę miało kolor żywej krwi. Albo rubinu.

Zajaśniała mi złotem, rubinem,  
Niczym promień o słońca zachodzie,  
Niepochwytna jak odblask płomieni,  
Lekka jak prążki światła na wodzie…

Zygfryd cofnął dłoń tak gwałtownie, jakby balustrada go oparzyła. Co za licho poddało mu akurat balladę Jaskra? W dodatku w świętym miejscu. Zakonnikowi nie uchodziło nawet znać słów, zwłaszcza drugiej zwrotki, o talii, którą można objąć dłońmi i piersiach jak pucharki różowego… Wystarczy tego. Zygfryd oparł się łokciami o balustradę, spojrzał w dół, na opustoszałą świątynię. Poza snopem światła z okna i Wiecznym Ogniem, płonącym w głębi nawy głównej, nic nie rozpraszało mroku; dlatego, choć jako pierwszy dostrzegł, że ktoś nadchodzi, ani mógł rozeznać, kto.  
– Pewnie Kokosz – zauważył półgłosem Gaheriet, wychyliwszy się tuż obok. – Słuchaj, uradziliśmy, że jutro idziemy do Nowego Narakortu. Powiedziałem, że ty pewnie też, ale…?  
– Miałeś rację – uśmiechnął się Zygfryd. – Kto będzie?  
Zabrzmiały kroki na schodach.  
– My dwaj, Bors, Tristan, Hugo się zastanawia.  
– Nad czym?  
Zaskrzypiały drzwi na chór.  
– Może nad cnotą wstrzemięźliwości?  
– Koniec przerwy – zarządził Correl, nie podnosząc głosu. – Zaczynamy.  
W drzwiach stanął Renaud. Chudszy i bledszy, o ile dało się to ocenić przy mdłym świetle kaganka, ale wyświeżony jak zawsze, z wąsami podkręconymi zawadiacko i ostrymi jak sztylety.  
– Dobry wieczór – przywitał się wesoło. – Niech wam Wieczny Ogień błogosławi o tej pięknej porze.  
Kto stał, ten przysiadł z wrażenia. Kto siedział, ten się poderwał. Tylko Correl pozostał nieporuszony; ale na nim nie zrobiłoby wrażenia i wejście Emhyra var Emreisa.  
– Renaud – skinął głową. – Dobrze. Właśnie zaczynamy „Złoty hymn”. Ustawcie się.  
Renaud skłonił się bez słowa. Bracia zaś prześpiewali wszystkie pieśni bez jednego potknięcia, świadomi, że w przeciwnym razie Correl gotów trzymać ich na chórze do północy.

*

Zwolnienie Renauda od pokuty było nie tylko bezpośrednią decyzją, ale czynem Wielkiego Mistrza; otóż Mistrz zaszczycił celę swoją obecnością, wysłuchał racji, wejrzał – wedle określenia głównego zainteresowanego – w samo serce i poznał czystość intencji. Zesłanie na pokutę zaś miało być jeno wynikiem nieporozumienia.  
– Ot, mówiłem już – objaśniał Renaud, kiedy po zakończeniu próby udawali się do refektarza. – Źle dobrałem metafory, bez kontekstu można było odczytać te wiersze… rozmaicie.  
– To były piękne wiersze – zapewnił Tristan.  
– Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu.  
– Nie szkoda ci twojej pracy? – zapytał Gaheriet. – Sporo ich miałeś.  
– Jeśli bogowie dozwolą, będą i następne, lepsze.  
– A co rzekł Wielki Mistrz? – chciał wiedzieć Zygfryd.  
– Że jasnym jest, iż mówię prawdę.  
– Tylko tyle? – rozczarował się Hugo.  
– Tyle wystarczy – uciął Zygfryd.  
– Co oznacza – zaczął Bors z pewną satysfakcją – że Kapituła dała rzyci, to jest… - Spojrzał szybko dookoła. – …omyliła się wielce z tym twoim ukorzeniem.  
– Nie każdemu dano czytać w myślach – skwitował Renaud. – Nie mam do nich żalu.  
Przecinali właśnie główny dziedziniec. Dachy i blanki gorzały jeszcze w wieczornym słońcu, ale na dole, pod arkadami, powietrze już błękitniało stopniowo, stawało się chłodne i wonne. W oknach biblioteki zajaśniały pierwsze świece. Zza murów dobiegał stłumiony pogwar miasta, od stajni dźwięczało o kamień podkute echo odprowadzanych koni. Zagwizdał zapóźniony ptak.  
– Słyszycie? – ucieszył się Renaud. – Merlon.  
I zatrzymał się, i zasłuchał, i zawdychał, i doprawdy ciężko było mieć mu za złe, że zachowywał się jak ledwo co wypuszczony więzień. Correl poszedł dalej, nie oglądając się. Bracia się zawahali, ktoś zauważył, że zaraz wieczerza.  
– Zdążymy – uspokoił Gaheriet, samemu zwalniając kroku.  
– Merlon – powtórzył Zygfryd, przystając. – Czyli po nilfgaardzku kos?  
Tu z kolei Bors dorzucił, że nie żaden kos, tylko słowik. Ćwierka, znaczy. Gaheriet zaoponował. Zygfryd go poparł, dodając, że ani słowik, ani kos nie ćwierkają, jeno, odpowiednio: kląskają i gwiżdżą. Renaud zainteresował się określeniami na ptasi zaśpiew. Reszta towarzystwa, nieciekawa ornitologiczno-lingwistycznych rozważań, udała się do refektarza.  
I teraz wreszcie, bez zbędnych świadków, mógł Renaud opowiadać ze szczegółami. Nie, żeby były to szczegóły zaskakujące. Zygfryd – nie on jeden zresztą – domyślał się, że nagłe zainteresowanie Kapituły poezją nie wzięło się znikąd.  
– Najbardziej ze wszystkiego źli mnie, że ten bastard grzebał w moich rzeczach.  
– Trzymałeś te wiersze w dormitorium? – zdziwił się Gaheriet.  
– Ale nie na widoku, na Święty Płomień! Ukryte.  
– Pod siennikiem.  
– I cóż z tego, że pod siennikiem? – żachnął się Renaud. – Choćbym tam trzymał kamienie z rzeki, nie miałby prawa ich dotykać!  
– Na bogów, Gaheriet – poparł go Zygfryd, sam trzymający listy w sienniku. – Nie powiesz chyba, że godzi się traktować braci jak złodziei?  
Gaheriet popatrzył tylko w ciemniejące niebo. Bors, o dziwo, też umknął spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok.  
– Mniejsza o to – odezwał się Renaud. – Nasz drogi Roderick, bastard re’verterre chędożony, przegrzebał moje rzeczy. Znalazł wiersze. Tomik Essi Daven jeszcze mi przebaczono jako błahostkę, ale listy od siostry… wiecie, przesłała mi kilka ballad do oceny, owszem, miłosnych… otóż tu znaleziono grzech ciężki. Diabli mnie podkusili, by przepisywać na czysto! Ale cóż, stało się. Moje wiersze też gruntownie przeczytano, odpytywali mnie z każdego przymiotnika, ba, przecinka! Połączyli z plotkami o pannie Marcji, nieuzasadnionymi zresztą, co Zygfryd potwierdzi…  
Zygfryd potwierdził. Poza tym przypomniał sobie plotkę, krążącą po klasztorze jakiś czas temu, akurat… tak, kiedy Correla oddalono od dworu. Otóż brat Correl, powiadano, miał być ćwierć, a może i półelfem, co łacno poznać po oczach i silnej, pomimo lat czterdziestu, czarności włosów (co było bzdurą, swoją drogą, bo wielkie ciemne oczy i kruczoczarne włosy mieli bez mała wszyscy bracia z Nazairu, a zresztą czy ktoś widział kiedy brodatego półelfa?). Correl, powiadano, miał się ze swymi sympatiami zdradzać w obecności króla, wygrywając elfie ballady.  
Brat Gaheriet, powiadano, dziwnie często rzucał grosze żebrzącym nieludziom. Brat Tristan, powiadano, biczował się nie dla umartwiania ciała, a dla osiągania występnej rozkoszy. Brat Bors mógł bluźnić przeciw Wiecznemu Ogniowi. Nie dalej jak pół roku temu całe dormitorium musiało zeznać pod przysięgą, iż brat Zygfryd, pomimo spania tuż obok, nie czyni nocami żadnych sprośności z bratem Gaherietem.  
Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, opowiadano bardzo wiele rzeczy o bardzo wielu braciach. Częściej niż przed sześciu laty, kiedy Zygfryd rozpoczynał nowicjat, i niż przed dwoma laty, kiedy przybyli do Wyzimy. Domysły i podejrzenia, które nie wiedzieć od kogo wychodziły. Sceny, nie wiedzieć przez kogo podpatrzone. Słowa, nie wiedzieć przez kogo podsłuchane.  
Rzadko kończyły się prawdziwym przesłuchaniem i sądem. Ot, po prostu nagle okazywało się, że wszyscy o czymś wiedzą. Wszyscy byli rycerzami świętej sprawy, podwójnie zobowiązanymi do szlachetności: urodzeniem i ślubami. Żadnemu z rycerzy Płonącej Róży nie godziło się rzucać oszczerstw. Zastanawiać się nikt nie bronił.  
– Wiecie zresztą, co jest najzabawniejsze? – opowiadał Renaud, zęby błyskały w półmroku jak u wściekłego lisa. – Że was pilnowałem, wtedy, w zbrojowni. Pomnisz, Bors, jak ci się kazałem przymknąć? A sam wypaliłem do Rodericka jak idiota, zapomniałem zupełnie, że nasz dialekt i dialekt ze Złotych Wież to jednak co innego… Mało nie umarłem ze śmiechu, gdy zmiarkowałem.  
– I co mu powiedziałeś?  
– Kalambur. U nas byłby to żart, zapytanie, czy zgubił pierścień, że tak się snuje dookoła. W Cesarstwie, cóż…  
– Kazałeś mu spieprzać? – domyślił się Zygfryd.  
– Gorzej. Zapytałem, z grubsza biorąc, czy wskazać mu, gdzie go dobrze wychędożą w dupę. No i powiedzcie, czy to nie komedia?  
Mogła być komedia. Jednak nikomu jakoś nie było do śmiechu.


End file.
